Fade to Blackness
by basketcse
Summary: A new edition to Rangeman spells love for Lester Santos and tragedy turns the house of Merry Men upside down. A Babe story. This is a darker story with lots of love and some angst and laughs thrown in, but as always a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Janet Evanovich owns most of these wonderful characters and I appreciate that she lets us fantasize and play with them. I got the seeds for this story reading two excellent authors fan fiction.

I was frustrated because Ranger and Steph are not evolving and then there are so many other interesting characters to explore like the Merry Men. Also, I thought Steph has a lot of close calls and "what if " the characters really had to deal with a tragedy. How would they handle it?

So this is a post Steph and Ranger finally "get real" story. A Love story for bad boy Lester Santos involving a new character that comes to work at Rangeman. It is mature and dark yet full of the angst we love. I introduced a couple new kooky characters and there is a new hottie that is trouble and maybe a little misunderstood…Cartel story is a true event. This is my first story and I hope you like it. I got better as the book evolved and I hope you enjoy the ending…Stay to the end it's the best!

Note-This was my first story and it was rough. A wonderful beta and friend alix33 just went over it and fixed it for me and you readers! Thanks Girl!

Warning-There is some scattered smut and a violent episode.

**Fade to Blackness**

**Chapter 1**

**Amanda POV**

I am a born and bred Kentucky girl who ended up in Levittown, PA by way of ex-husband. He had come to Kentucky to do a job for a few months, we met through friends, I thought I was in love, I was almost 30 years old and wasn't getting any younger.

He belonged to a huge catholic family and wanted to have kids and I wanted to have none. I was from a small dysfunctional family and felt I didn't need to add to the bad gene pool. All my friends had been having babies and I was traveling and seeing the world. In the beginning, I was a little jealous but then after a few years, those cute babies turned into nasty little monsters and the hot hubbies and ex-football players got pot-bellies and thinning hair, my friends were begging me to change places. No can do I said, Nuh uh….

Family and husband pressure got frustrating until finally I was given the "or else". I took the or else because this is the 21st century and I don't have to stay married to somebody for the use of my womb.

I was now alone and needed a job. I had been a travel manager and worked for a tour company for about ten years. I had a degree in Business and Tourism and had started straight out of college. My dream job with the tour company had just ended with them suddenly just going belly up and leaving me stranded about 600 miles from home. The thing was, I didn't really want to go back to Kentucky. My Dad had passed away from a blood clot in his lung shortly after I married and moved. I was kind of burned out as a travel agent and the internet was slowly but surely ending that particular profession anyway. Then the good tour company jobs were hard to find with fierce competition.

I wanted a change, was ready to be a "new woman" (corny I know), I loved adventure and had always taken the adventure route when I traveled, like scuba diving and sky diving. I wanted a new career. I just happened to be looking at Craig's List online and spotted an interesting want ad for a job for a female with a security and fugitive recovery company in Trenton NJ called Rangeman. I Passed it, then went back to it…I was curious about it. Maybe I could just check it out for grins and giggles.

Trenton wasn't too far away to drive, just on the other side of the river. What the heck…I called the number listed in the ad and was transferred to a man named Tank..Tank? He told me I had the last interview of the next morning at 11:00AM or 1100 hours? Bring my resume and a photo. Okey Dokey then. Sounded more like the military than a security company.

I didn't know exactly what the job was, probably a secretary job for a bunch of jar heads, I was qualified for more, could learn to do something like security. I was currently in pretty good physical shape. I had to work out to keep my weight down cuz' I could take a whiff of a cookie and see it on my thigh the next day. I did Tai Chi regularly and just happened to be trained in martial arts as a teenager by accident.

Shockingly, one of my best girlfriends, Karen in junior high had earned a black belt in karate while in grade school. Her Dad had been a black belt in taekwondo and an instructor. Karen was kind of shy and had kept it a secret till it was time to whip some testosterone riddled teenage butts for roamin' hands. After three times with a football player hand up my skirt from both sides during a dark audio visual class time, I asked Karen to show me how to make it stop. She just giggled and said she would love to have me in her class because it was lacking of taekwondo chicks. So, I took the karate classes and eventually became a black belt.

In later years my "dojo"(Place where you go to take lessons) was sold to a new owner who seemed to be only interested in the local white populations skirts, namely mine. The Saboom (Korean) or Sensei in Japanese, did everything short of dragging me to the back room for a feel and did in fact cause me to get a nasty groin pull after doling out some unnecessary punishment on the mats during work outs. After he began calling me at home and talking dirty to me in Korean, I quit. A girl I met had been taking Judo and suggested I come try that and I liked it and happily learned a new martial arts discipline along with Tai Chi (relaxation and focusing type exercise with slow flowing movements). This was all unusual for a kind of country gal from Kentucky but I had really never used it much before except for karate choppin' those football players hands in school and then for exercise to keep in shape.

I went ahead and added the knowledge to my resume, got a good nights sleep and headed for Trenton the next day. Rangeman was in a non remarkable seven story building in a pretty convenient area in Trenton. I parked on the street and walked through the front entrance and gave my name.

In a couple minutes, a really handsome beefcake dressed all in black with a toothpaste commercial smile walked up to me and said…"Ms. Smith, where have you been all my life?" The guy at the desk just rolled his eyes, "Santos just take the lady to the conference room, she has an appointment." On the way up the elevator, the guy known as Santos just leaned against the back wall, looked me up and down and said.. "well?" With a two eyebrow eye waggle…."Well what?".."You from around here?"…Jeez this guy needed to work on his lines…"No, across the river…Ohio river…Kentucky"… "Damn, a filly and gorgeous at that"...The elevator door opened on the 4th floor and we stepped out , me red faced.

A fantastically built and extraordinarily handsome Latino man with hands on hips and a frustrated look on his face and a pretty woman looked up. He shook his head and said, "Who is the nincompoop who sent Santos to get the next FEMALE applicant?" Santos just bowed, grinned the toothpaste commercial grin again and pushed the elevator button.

The woman rolled her eyes, gave me a warm smile and said,…"I'm Stephanie Plum and your Ms. Amanda Smith right?".. I nodded and she offered her hand. "We are ready for you so you can come on in the conference room." Inside the conference room an argument seemed to be going on. _"Jeez, Tank where the hell are you getting these people from, Craig's List?" "Well, um, yeah."" We are talking about a distraction job here, not a stark street corner."" Don't you ask for resumes and pictures first?" "We've had every kind of applicant in here from a one legged stripper to a female sumo wrestler!"_

The built and darkly handsome man with the dark eyes cleared his throat and clearly annoyed. Stephanie said, "that's Ranger the owner of the company, and this is Tank and Bobby." I did a little Forrest Gump wave and Stephanie told me to take a seat and have a refreshment if I wanted. I thanked her and shook my head that I was fine. I don't know what everyone was expectin', but the guys grinned? I guess it was because I didn't look like a sumo wrestler.

I was about 5'8, 140 pounds (big boned) you know, 34C-24-perfect 34 on a good day and had to work at it hard. My boobs were real, I had long brown hair that I kept perfectly highlighted when I had the money to look like a natural dirty blonde, long nails, my own (was once approached to be a hand model) big hazel eyes, average nose, dimples and I had been told nice pouty bedroom lips. The only thing I hated was my little chubby chipmunk cheeks that all through my life everybody wanted to squeeze. However, I had always been told that this is what gave me an innocent look and again the bedroom appeal, I snorted thinking about it. What those cheeks really did was just hang out there threatening to sag in my near future.

I had remembered setting up the interview with Tank and handed him a folder with my resume and photo. He looked down and grinned even wider. You have traveled to the far east and have a black belt in 2 different disciplines. I nodded, "Yes Sir."

That got jaw dropping looks from everyone around the room. Tank said, "Ms. Smith, do you have any other talents, have you ever had any weapons training, computer, security or intelligence training?"

I said, "computer but, none of the other." "I am an expert scuba diver, I have done sky diving a lot and I have done climbing and repelling and that sort of thing when I traveled. I meditate and exercise using Tai Chi almost daily." That got me the "high beams" from Tank and grins from everyone else in the room, even the tall dark Ranger guy.

Tank said, "you might just have a variety of talents we can use here at Rangeman but first let me tell you about the position we need to fill right now. The job is called distraction. We do security work but we also do government work, bail enforcement and fugitive recovery. Unfortunately, a lot of them are dangerous and we have to come up with safer, creative ways to catch them." …"Like? I asked"…"We might put you in a costume as say a waitress in a bar and ask you to get friendly with the target to get him outside the premises." I rolled my eyes, well this wasn't what I was expectin'. Serves me right. I was thinking about that bedroom comparison stuff a few minutes ago.

Stephanie giggled, and gave a look like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She said,…"Amanda actually distraction is an important job, it is usually pretty safe and you would be wired and well protected by the team. Your goal is to get the target from the premises and out the door so that the Rangemen can quickly and quietly make the apprehension and take them back to jail. This job helps keep these men safe so that they don't have to apprehend in the open in a dangerous situation like a firefight. The operation is professional and well thought out to the very end detail. You would be actually taking my place because I now have other duties that take up more of my time.

Tank asked me if I thought that this was something that I could do. I asked, "there is some danger involved?"... and every person nodded yes. Ranger said, "I won't lie to you. We are a tight knit team and we take care of our own. In any case where you might become injured or compromised, we will take care of you, bring you home and pay all expenses to get you safe and well."

I looked at his eyes and believed him, then I sighed…and said, "well I was looking for more adventure." At that Tank grinned and said…"Young lady, at Rangeman you WILL get that ." We will be in touch. He thanked me and I left the room to go home hoping I got that call. Behind me, I heard the room erupt with voices. _Well, how the hell did we get that lucky? Damn, we should put her on the mats to take up the slack. Ranger is gettin' old and wearin' himself out trying to keep these grunts in shape. Who you calling old grandpa? Tai Chi classes would be cool too to get the guys focused…a giggle..Lester could use some discipline too..she needs to be fearless and adventurous to work with you guys. Who, me?...Get back to work!_

_TBC- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I received a phone call from a Bobby almost immediately after I arrived home. He told me that my application had been accepted and that I needed to have a physical and drug test screening the next day. He gave me the name of a doctor at the St. Francis medical center and gave an appointment time and told me the rest would take place at Rangeman afterwards. I thanked him for the opportunity and hung up. The next day, I showered, shaved, had my coffee, put on clean undies' without holes, dressed semi professional in slacks and departed for the physical.

Inside St. Francis Med Center I was looking at the names on the doors in the hallway and counting down the numbers when I heard a voice behind me and I turned and a strikingly handsome, well dressed man beamed at me. He said…"May I help you beautiful lady?" Well that got a beam right back. Wow..Could he help me?..I was about to drool. "

"A, yes I was looking for the office of Dr. Vincent Palmetto, do you know where that is?" His eyes sparkled, he stuck out his hand, "Cas Visser, at your service miss?"

"Amanda Smith", I said. "It just so happens that I am having lunch with a colleague in this building and I think your door is right across the hall."

We walked to almost the end of the hallway and he stopped, bowed and said…"I think this is your door my lady." I closed my eyes and felt a rush of heat go all the way down to my toes…then I said a breathless "thank you very much." When I opened my eyes, he was stepping through the opposite door and turned with a grin and I swear, I think I saw a smolder there. Dammit, I opened the office door and thought well I ruined my clean panties that I wore special for my physical. If I had known I would have a "sex flash" on the way to my new job I would have brought another pair.

I signed in, waited a few minutes and was escorted to a room, asked to pee in a cup, had blood drawn, heart and lungs checked, the usual. In about 45 minutes I was done and off to the Rangeman building. I went through the same door again and gave my name and who do you think appeared off the elevator? He reached out took my hand, kissed it and said,…"So nice to see you again Ms. Smith. I thought I might have to infiltrate the boss's office and do some recon to retrieve your phone number." I rolled my eyes at him and said…"Well, at least your lines are improving, Mr. Santos." That got me an ear to ear grin and equal eyebrow waggles. The elevator bumped, and I was thrown off balance right into Santos's arms. He gave me a squeeze and said in a sexy voice…"I am definitely going to keep working at it, gorgeous." Dammit, I was going to have to throw these panties away at this point.

We stopped at level 4 and the sweetest lady met me there. She said her name was Ella and humbly told me that she took care of most menial things for the Rangeman employees like clothing, cooking and cleaning and that her husband Luis, took care of the building. She said this with warmth and care in her eyes and I liked this woman immediately. I told her I didn't think food and clothing and care was menial at all. That got me a warm smile and a pat on the cheek.

She handed me a duffle bag and told me that it included some Rangeman athletic clothing and showed me a female restroom and shower should I need to change. Ella told me that Rangeman before Stephanie had been an all male company and that they were growing and slowly adapting. Soon they would have all the proper male and female restrooms, showers etc., but I might be a little inconvenienced for a little while. She told me that if I ever needed anything to call her extension number. "Bobby will be waiting for you on level 6.", she said.

When I arrived, Bobby gave me a warm greeting and handshake and asked me to follow him inside the gym. He said, "we're pretty much self sufficient here for our jobs and training. We have a full gym up here and showers and it's mandatory that our employees stay fit because not only do we do the electronic kind of security, we also do the personal kind and the fugitive recovery."

"We have a jail in the building and a target range, weapons rooms and infirmary. We have a few apartments in the building and the boss has a penthouse apartment on level 7. We are still growing. We have a large, secured garage and Rangeman vehicle fleet." Bobby told me that he was a certified medic and EMT and that he took care of the teams emergency medical needs when necessary.

He said that he had been friends with and worked with Ranger and some of the other guys through half of his life and career and he and Ranger were tight and he was a good man to work for. This made me feel good about the choice I had made to try this new career. Then, Tank strolled in and grinned and asked how everything was going. I said.."Great, I think."

He said, "As soon as I was done with Bobby to come to his office on 5 and he would get my paperwork finished and give me keys, ID and a Rangeman phone."

Bobby showed me around a little more and took me down to level 5. He said, "This is where our control room and offices are located. Then you saw the large conference room on 4. That's our equivalent of a "war room" when we need it." I said, "Wow then you guys must really be serious about your work?" "Yes, It can get serious sometimes."

He dropped me off at Tank's office. "See you later, Amanda." "Thanks", I said. When I walked in, Stephanie Plum was there. They both said, "Hey there Amanda."

She gave me a big hug. Stephanie asked, "How's your day going so far?" "I think good. "Stephanie said, "I was hoping for someone like you?"

"Like Who?" I was puzzled. "The perfect distraction of course."…Okay, I didn't really get it."I'm tired of being the primary form of entertainment around here and I need an ally too," she said.

"I think we'll be great friends", Stephanie grinned.

"Let Ella know your clothing sizes on the way out and she'll have your uniforms in a couple of days. Tomorrow morning come to my office and I'll give you a couple to borrow until yours get here."

Tank gave me my official personnel stuff and a contract to read and sign with the Rangeman rules and regs' and dress code then told me to be back at 0800 in the AM.

"Yes Sir", and I saluted him. Stephanie snorted and giggled and said to him, "Told Ya'."

The next day I walked into Stephanie's office but she wasn't there so I found Ranger's office and knocked. A voice said, "Enter."

I opened the door and said, "Mr. Ranger"…"Just Ranger", he said..

I was supposed to meet Stephanie in her office. She was going to let me borrow some uniforms. He said, "She told you to meet her before 0800?".."Yes"..He rolled his eyes and grinned. "That woman doesn't roll out of bed until after 0800."

He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Babe, Ms. Smith is here ready to begin work and she doesn't have a uniform. Ring a bell?...Yes..He turned around, NO you are not coming down here like that..I'll come up..Babe..I have work to do..Steph, I am going to have to teach you proper phone etiquette later plus a lot more."

He closed the phone, turned around, looked at me with a grin on his face and said, "Just wait right here and I will run up and get the bag for you."

Ranger came back in about 10 minutes and handed me a bag. "There are some new male and female restooms and locker rooms on 4. We are going to get around to remodeling the ones on the gym level soon, I am sure that the men would be happy to have a coed shower, but that would probably get me sued." I laughed at that. "Just change and meet Tank in his office."

I went to the locker room and changed into gym clothes. Then I went to Tanks office and knocked…"Come in". "Sorry I'm a little late Mr. Tank."

He grinned,"It's just Tank and Ranger called me to let me know."

Have a seat, he said. He started to talk and then Stephanie sauntered in, flopped in the chair next to me, cocked her leg over the side and winked at me. "Hey!"

He gave her a blank look and continued, "Amanda, I think that there are multiple areas where we can use you in our company. We need women for apprehension distraction which we have already discussed and we always have an opening for computer literate individuals who can do research. Stephanie groaned, and he cleared his throat.

You used to be a travel manager and know how to make travel arrangements which we need on a regular basis. Can you do last-minute arrangements, charters, etc. "Sure, I said I just need to know my local resources and I have some of my own guides and resources at home still." He stated, no problem we already have some good ones. You know how to find hotels, cars etc? "Yep"… "Would you be willing to do some discipline and focus training?" "Like what do have in mind?" "Like Tai Chi classes and self-defense on the mats in the gym?", he said.

"With your guys?" …I snorted

"Yes."

Stephanie giggled, "Give me a front row seat and some popcorn for this." Then she got up and strolled out.

Tank just sighed and shook his head.

Tank took me up to the gym on level 6. Ranger was there along with several of his men. Ranger introduced me to the guys as Amanda and then started the introductions. The Ranger name made sense. Ranger, Rangeman. Tank, I get that one. He said, "This is Woody."

"Mornin' to you Woo..uh..shit?"... Audible snickers. "This is Cal." I was staring at the flaming skull on his forehead. It was like trying to talk to somebody with a huge hairy mole on their lip. It was lookin' at me and I couldn't look away. I said , "nice to meetcha'. They just call you Cal, that it?" Chuckles… "Yes Mam", and he gave me the warmest ear to ear grin.

"This is Hal." He was huge, blonde, cute and sweet smile. "You know Bobby." "Yep, with the nice ..."…Chuckles. "Oh, crap, sorry, Just a little nervous."

"And of course, you already know Lester?" This guy did not look like a Lester. He was grinning from ear to ear, he was light skinned, latino but more exotic like Portuguese, light amber eyes, long lashes, dimples, silky light brown wavy hair and a beautiful white smile. About 6'3, standing there shirtless, let me count, holy jeez an eight pack, with sweat pants low on his slim muscular hips, hard muscle every where else and packing and I do mean heat…Yum.

Like he read my stupid mind, he beamed and said, "Morning gorgeous!" Then he commenced to tell me that he heard about my martial arts skills and that he had volunteered to be the Yang to my Yin. The whole room snorted and rolled their eyes. "Right, wang, shit, yang, Lester!"... Lots of chuckles... Red faced, I glared at him.

I looked over and saw Stephanie had in fact pulled up her front row seat and there was Ella too and I did a double take and realized she also had her bowl of popcorn and was grinning, happily making yummy crunching sounds. I just kind of cocked my head sideways. What a quirky character she is. Ranger and Tank both gave me this knowing look and nodded.

Tank said, "Men, she's going to introduce you to Tai Chi this morning, BE GOOD!

They are all yours Amanda."

"Uh, Great"…Oh crap I thought, time to be true to my hillbilly heritage and make a butt out of myself..

I told the guys that any one who couldn't get a three syllable word to work could just call me Mandy and they all chuckled and elbowed each other.

We all lined up on the mat and I explained about how Tai Chi was good for focus, relaxation and breathing and a good low impact stretching exercise. The results were similar in some ways to yoga.

"It'll take you a couple or three days to learn the moves. We'll just try a few today and you can just follow me. Line up guys, I'll go slow." I began slowly showing them some slow sweeping moves with arms out, hands out, legs out, legs up... Hold..uH..oH. I watched as about half the big muscled guys felled like trees in a forest trying to hold one leg up like a stork and stretch, the room was shaking like an earthquake had struck. I thought how do I approach this now? I stopped and turn to them. "Okay guys, you robots gotta' loosin' up. Your makin' me look bad here in front of the boss." I heard Stephanie giggle.

"Okay, Have you ever picked up a little kid who's mad and they just go all noodley on you? You can't hold em' they just slide right outta' your hands?" Most of them cocked their big heads to the side and looked at me like I was koo koo. What was I gettin' at? OH yeah. "Well I'm tryin' to demonstrate here that it's not all about the braun. Well, the braun is actually really good but yours is too _stiff_..shit..not your..I mean your whole body." The guys on the floor were grinning, especially Santos. I was makin' myself sound like an idiot.

I spied Ranger in the back of the room with his arms crossed and Stephanie and Ella giggling…Enjoying the show.

Oh , man I was going to have to redeem myself and fast. Uh, anyway here goes... "I need you to noodle up so you can move and flow better during the exercises and it could be used for self defense too. I't not an official move, but you could use it to escape an attacker." I did the quote sign with my fingers while making the official comment and I heard a couple snorts.

I put my hands on my hips. "Good Grief Guys, I know I'm a girl and I'm talking about flowy movements and stuff to the WWE here but, I ain't tryin' to make ya' put on tutus and try to do pirouettes' around the dang room! This is martial arts I'm tryin' to demonstate! Can you give me a break?" They were all laughing now. What a crash and burn. Who's idea was this?

Oy!, "Here's a demonstration. Okay, Tank you grab me." He looked over at Ranger who was leaning up against the doorway and I watched as Ranger nodded. Tank grabbed me into a bear hug and I went total spaghetti noodle on him, wriggled and slid out of his grasp down to all fours and baby crawled all the way over to where Ranger stood. Ranger grinned and the guys on the mat fell over again like trees but this time with laughter as Tank just stood there with a stunned look on his face. Ranger said, "Take another whack at the Tai Chi demonstration then that's good for today." He said, "Tomorrow, everyone except for the control room monitors would again be on the mats."

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day I arrived early and was told by Ranger that I would be teaching defense techniques first and that I had free rein. I was gettin' free rein to actually play with what Stephanie called the Merry Men. I could certainly give em' a little payback for helpin' to make me look stupid yesterday.

It was, Bobby, Tank, Hal, Cal, a new guy Junior and of course Lester. I told them that I would be demonstrating some basic defense martial arts moves and I heard snorts and grunts all around. Great!...So, I asked for a volunteer and of course the first hand to go up like a kid in grade school class was Lester Santos…."Okay, on the mat facing me, Santos," I said calmly.

A big shit eatin' grin broke out on his face. "Yes..Mam!" Damn he was cute.. too bad I was gonna' haveta' hurt him a little. I waggled my fingers and said "Come on, big boy" and he grinned even bigger and then I think I saw the beginning of a boner. Good Grief, I thought, have you no shame!

He moved toward me, went to grab me, I put my arms straight up in the air, turned a round house kick to his ass and knocked him flat on his face. Then I grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back, knelt on his butt with my knee and started pressing his groin into the mat …I whispered in his ear, "Do you wanna' call uncle yet, Santos?" His eyes were big, but the sucker was still grinnin'.

I shook my head and let him go and he jumped up and said, "That was fun, let's do it again but this time I get to be on top!" The guys started laughing.

Next, I went to give Hal a high five and flipped him. He looked like his feelings were hurt. I almost broke Bobby's thumb, put an Easter egg on Cal's flaming skull and had Junior singing soprano after I landed him on his family jewels. Woody came to the door, looked in, took one look at the carnage and tiptoed away.

Stephanie had arrived and had been sitting on the edge of the mat by the door and was rolling around in stitches. These guys looked like they had battle wounds. Tank said, "DISMISSED" grinning and everyone slinked and hobbled to the showers.

I heard him say, "Bombshell, this brings back fond memories."

Tank said to me, "Bombshell has felled many a Merry Man, except by accident.", and he laughed.

The next day after Tai Chi class I was introduced to a kinda' quirky scary at first team member named Hector. He was the resident computer and technical geek. He was going to train with me on the computer learning the various programs available for Rangeman duties and research. We chatted, with me trying to get his broken English and worked until lunch time and headed to the break room. While there, I was approached by some of the guys and invited to the rec room that night for pizza and beer. Some of the resident off duty guys would be attending. I thought sure, good idea to bond with the guys. "Okay, I'll be there," I said.

That night I arrived in the rec room to the sound of Barry Manilow singing Mandy. When I walked in, everyone started singing "_Oh Mandy you came and you gave us a whoopin' and we need you tame Lester's bonerrrr_…."

"Good Grief,… Real mature, you guys are real funny," I mumbled. Same reason I learned martial arts to whip testosterone riddled juvenile butts. "Uugh!"

Lester took my hand and twirled me and started dancing close to me and put his head on my shoulder. I said **"**You look like a dork, Lester.**"** "Bet I'm the hottest dork that will ever twirl you on a dance floor. Girls can't resist me." eyebrow waggle.

"What? That is so corny, have much ego, do you?", I snorted. He gave me a fake pained expression and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I'm sweet and I'm a natural chick magnet. I was born this way. All the nurses at the hospital would fight over who was gonna' get the privilege of changin' the Lester diapers. It is a cute butt", he said.

"WHAT? Did you just have a 'BRAIN FART'?" I looked at him bug-eyed. "Santos, that was about the weirdest, most twisted line I have ever heard in my life." Then I burst out laughing.

Junior, Cal and Hal were cracking up. Junior said, **"**Santos, you messed up, man."

Cal said, "If I dropped that shit on a girl I'd be stun gunned."

Lester said, "You just don't have my finesse or my butt."

I was starved, I smelled popcorn and the pizza and I asked what was the movie and Cal said "chick flick". "Really, what chick flick?" Lester said, "Sleep with me in Seattle." I said, "Huh, no it's called …?", Then I heard heavy breathing and guttural noises and I looked at the screen. "Gross, you guys are sick dates!"...I grabbed the whole pizza box and stomped out of the room.…I heard "Heeey, wait our pizza… Chopper?"… "What.." I backed up and peeped in.."Who is Chopper?"

"You are, toots", Cal said. Junior said "Huy yah! Chop..chop." I rolled my eyes, "Oh Brother and I am still takin' the pizza. Buh Bye"…"HEEEY!"

A couple days later Lester asked me if I wanted to come to poker night with the team. I was trying my best to be a good sport but I was leery about their new plans for me. "Sure, why not", I finally agreed.

Later that day in the break room Ella, the housekeeper, came up to me and whispered, "I heard you are going to poker night?" I said, "I guess so", and she said, "Chica, they cheat and they will get you drunk and try to get you to play strip poker. They will lock you out naked and make you run around the building." I said, "Are you serious, Ella?"..My leery feeling had been right on.

"You bet, me and Luis seen a lot of new naked butts go running around this building. I'm not sayin' they was not cute, I'm just sayin' we don't want them taking advantage of you."

Damn, those guys!

I thought for a couple minutes, I couldn't just chicken out. I was tryin' to earn some respect here, not lose all my dignity. Ella, did you say that you sewed? She nodded. So you're creative?..."I guess.". She told me that she ordered all the uniforms and had a machine to sew the Rangeman logo on all the clothes. I could tell that Ella was sweet, caring and good-natured like a mother, even with her little bad boys…I thought for another minute and said, "Ella, I have a plan. She said "yes", and I whispered to her my plan. Ella's eyes became wide with an evil twinge and she giggled. "Okay, it's a good plan."

Now I was a pretty good poker player, if I didn't drink too much alcohol. I had played my share of games with bad boys, however I was pretty sure that I was about to get the equivalent of a hazing. I had heard stories about new guys losing a poker game, being locked out and having to run around the building past the cameras with an adult diaper on their butts or nothin' on their butts at all. So, I had a plan, I enlisted Hal's help too because he was sweet and seemed to get picked on a lot because he was shy. He was set to tend bar that night and it was perfect. I asked if he would be my ally and help foil his dirty buddies lewd plans. Turns out he was so happy to be in on the plot that he was giddy.

Lester, Cal, Woody and Junior, were at the table with big wolfie shit eatin' grins plastered across their faces. Hal had agreed to make my drinks extra weak so I could focus on the game and the wolves. We played a few games with cash and I lost a couple, won one, lost a couple more, had a few drinks and then the game changed. Lester said, "I think we should up the stakes, how about some strip poker?" I said, "I don't know, Lester, I don't know you guys that well yet." "Aww come on, Chopper, you can whoop us if we get outta' hand"…

Well okay, but we're not gonna' play the trashy kind, I fake slurred, we're gonna' play the classy version. They all smirked and then grinned like evil minions because they thought they were about to see me naked and runnin'.

I lost the first game and took off my shoes and then made a big production of losing the second game and took off my socks (wore extra clothes). These guys were rubbing their palms and gloatin', the pigs. The next hand I won against Lester and it was perfect. He ripped off his shirt with pride to show me his gorgeous abs with eight pack. He said, "you like?", and waggled those eyebrows…I pulled my bag from under the table, reached in, grabbed two stickers and slapped one on each of his nipples.

He looked bewildered and looked down at the two Dumbo stickers and said "What the hell are these?" I said this is classy strip poker, we got special stuff for our parts. "Why did I get Dumbo?"...Well, those big ears and then you know, I did a little finger wiggle pointing down… He started to grin real big. "Wait, what about my ears again?" .."Well, Duh, I was wonderin', heard anything from Tokyo lately?" The guys broke out in snorts and chuckles and Cal spewed his beer.

The next game Cal lost and went for the shirt and grinned at me, "Whatcha got for me?" I slapped two Tasmanian Devils on his nipples. Hal was turning red and chuckling. "Need another drink, Chopper?",.."Sure, keep em' comin', sweet thang'." Hal puffed up and beamed strutting over with my drink.

The next hand Lester lost again and I think he was still thinkin' that he could shock me and just went straight to the pants and ripped em' off and guess what? Probably no real surprise, he was commando and sittin' there naked as a jay bird except for his socks. Now I could have sat there and just drooled at his awesome ass, hot legs and abundant mouth watering you know…I did look twice. However, I think what he needed was a little dose of better manners. So, I reached in my bag and pulled out a matching sock to his Dumbo stickers. I handed it to him, "here put this on"..."What the HELL is this?", he snorted..."Sock puppet for your thing"..finger wiggle down. "Classy strip poker", wink…

Ella had outdone herself. She had added drawstrings at one end of the crew sock and had actually sewed the face out of pink felt, glued on little beady eyes and everything. Huge ears and instead of a great big snout, it was little bitty…He picked it up with two fingers like it was a dead rat and then dropped it. "I am NOT putting this on!". I looked at the rest of the guys and they were sweatin' bullets trying not to lose it. I said, "Guys, can you help me out here?" In one swift motion all three guys grabbed Santos, pulled him to the floor, grabbed the sock, dressed him, slammed him back in his chair and re-seated themselves like they had done it a thousand times before.

Santos bellowed, "You Assholes!", Then he looked down, looked up and grinned and said, "This is actually kinda cute."

All of us said at the same time, "Santos, you are so not right" and broke into hysterical laughter! This guy was growing on me in a very weird way. He was so naughty and so darn cute that you just had to like him. Like a speckled pup. It may not be your first choice, but it was so cute, loyal and followed you home, you just had to keep it.

_Command had buzzed Ranger to take a look at the rec room and he and Stephanie were watching the game and laughing. Carlos looked at Steph and said "Babe, this is bad, like a big déjà vu flash" and grinned. "I have a feeling I'm going to be bleeding again soon." Stephanie just gave him a big juicy kiss and said, "you can't fight fate, sweetie". Mandy ended up here of all places, all the way from Kentucky and I like her and everybody else does too. She can do distraction and all kinds of other stuff while we work on other business. Carlos picked her up and started to the bedroom."Yeah, business, like what are you wearing under that little skirt?"...Then he dropped her on the bed and put his head under her skirt and she started to giggle..._

TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the next day's morning meeting Ranger announced that tickets had arrived for a formal gala and awards banquet. Some local political people, business owners and celebrities would be attending and Rangeman was to receive a service to community award. He had 8 tickets, and presented them to his highest ranking guys.

The ones that helped him start his company which was, Tank, Bobby and Lester. Tank was going to take Steph's friend Lula, Bobby was going to take his current girlfriend Eva and Lester looked at me, waggled his eyebrows and said, "Whaddya' say, gorgeous?" He said, "I can make a sock puppet look good but I can make a tux look even better!" Everybody did an eye roll… I grinned, "Alright."..It actually sounded like great fun and I really did want to see him in a tux.

We only had about three days until the banquet and Stephanie asked if I would like to go shopping with her and her friend Lula at the Mall. I really wanted to meet some new people and I was still learning my way around Trenton too and was looking forward to being driven. We agreed to go the next afternoon after lunch.

Stephanie asked if I had found an apartment yet and I told her no, that a good location for the price was almost futile at this point. She stated that her apartment would be available in a few days by the weekend for sure. Stephanie said that she had wanted to hold on to the apartment just forsecurity's sake and her own peace of mind. Her relationship with Ranger now was great after years of not quite together and doing a trial run at co-habiting. It was going so far perfect and was hoping for more but, you know "shit happens with men". I told her,"boy, don't I know" and that this would be fantastic and I was grateful. She volunteered to call the super and any available Rangmen muscle available to help me move over the weekend. It occurred to me that Stephanie and I shared some similar thought patterns.

At lunch time the next day, Ella came through the break room chatting with everyone. She said that she and her husband Luis had laughed so hard over the poker game puppets that they had cried. She volunteered any time for help with a gag like that and stated, "Us girls have to stick together." Steph came in and we told Ella that we were going shopping for formal dresses. Ella said, "Oh, I would love to go and see what you choose and I have a couple things to pick up myself. Could I tag along?" "Sure thing", Steph said.

So we headed over to a bonds office where Steph used to work to get her friend Lula. Lula is what I call a 'hoot'. She fills the atmosphere with Lula and when she got in the car it was now full of Lula too. Stephanie calls her a big girl, who was an ex-ho with a good heart and a very bright spandex wardrobe that loves chicken and doughnuts.

We headed off to the Quaker Bridge Mall. Lula was animated, chattering away. "I'm gonna' find me somethin' to make my man look good! He won't be lookin' at no skinny white "_celebritaay" _when he got a fine woman like me on his arm."

All the sudden Lula looked at me and said, "who the fuck are you?" "Uh", I said, "Amanda, but you can call me Mandy if you want"…She heard my slight southern accent and said, "Damn girl, where you from?"…"Uh, Kentucky"…"She looked me up and down, "You eat fried chicken?"…"Yeah"…"Well we ain't got no home of the colonel here we, got the home of the Cluck-in-a-Bucket...You gotta problem with that, country girl?" "Nope, sounds yummy." "Are you a ho?".."Uh no, not since Ed Farter (Farmer) wrote that I was a ho on the boys' bathroom wall when I was in the 11th grade." Lula and Stephanie looked at each other and started giggling. Lula said, "girl..I like you!, You stick with me and I'll hook you up, Lula gonna' show you all the good places ta' eat in Trenton!"...

Stephanie told Lula the jobs that I was doing at Rangeman and told her about the martial arts. Lula said, .."No shit, girl, you know that Bruce Lee Kung Fu shit?" "Uh yeah"…"Well maybe you can teach me how to kick some ass" and she pulled a huge Glock out of her purse and pointed it at me and said.."I can teach you how to shoot! BAM!" Stephanie and Ella both yelled "Lula, PUT THAT GUN AWAY!"

_Gun safety and shooting was still on my list of got to learn at Rangeman. Although, I was from Kentucky and my parents had some in the home, I had never liked them that much. My grandparents however, were a different story. They lived in the boonies, the mountains, the real sticks and my __granddaddy__ had guns, lots and stills and moonshine (cliché I know). __Granddad__ had taken me out for a little shooting cans a few times. But, after he died when I was about ten years old, I didn't pick up a gun again._

_My grandmother on my Dad's side used to carry a little __Saturday__ night special in her purse and was known for shootin' wayward hands (sound familiar) in her favorite honky tonk bars. The local Ennis and Rosco of the police department finally made her promise to stop shootin' up all the geriatrics in town and made her start using gas cartridges only in that little gun. She worked bootleggin' stronger stuff out the back door of a beer joint and was a pretty sly pool shark to boot. One time this old man came in and got pissy with her cause' she cashed his check and put it in her pocket and he threatened her, she did likewise and he dared her to shoot him with her "little ass pea shooter". She walked over to the bar pulled her gun out of her purse and shot him. That little old pisser' cried for a week. You don't dare little old ladies with guns in their purses and license plates on their little cars saying "I'm a swingin' granny" in a place called Polk County. But me, I liked using my hands and my legs as a weapons better._

_My smartass __Yankee__ ex-husband made fun of my __kinfolk__ all the time. He used to call bluegrass music, … sexy hillbilly music to do incest by. Jerk! He used to crack jokes about Kentucky and I would remind him that his favorite childhood TV show was the Beverly Hillbillies and he was married to me. He would just say something snarky like, "Damn, __you're high maintenance too,__ I thought all country girls needed was a new pair of shoes once a year, a bar of sweet smellin' soap ever now and then and good roll in the hay to keep em' happy!"..Ugh! The bad thing was, if there was something really stupid in the national news, it happened in Kentucky. If there was a really stupid new reality show on TV, it was some asshole from Kentucky._

_My father-in-law's favorite hat__ was from Rooster Run, Kentucky. It said, "Pick your teeth in Rooster Run" __with a giant ugly bird pickin' its beak! __Of course Kentucky in huge letters plastered all over the front and he wore it like an advertisement for idiots all over eastern PA. When he died I found that hat and buried it with him. We made our own selves look like a bunch of Jethro Bodine's all the time. Honestly, it's probably why I didn't ever marry a Kentucky boy. None of em' had ever made it out of Bullitt County and at 30 years old some of them were still gettin' drunk on weekends and tippin' cows and lighting their own farts for entertainment._

Anyway, enough thinking about my humiliating heritage. We shopped at the Macy's store first where Stephanie found a gorgeous blue satin dress with a long slit up the side. It was simple and understated. Ella said, "Carlos loves her in blue to match her eyes and he loves those slits." I thought how romantic is that? Ranger was a gorgeous and no doubt a powerful man and she was a pretty lucky lady. Steph was beautiful in that natural girl next door way. She had a great body, long legs, curly hair and a metabolism that made most women like me want to hate her. But, you couldn't, she had an easy warmth about her, quirkiness and she was intelligent and seemed to have a good heart . She glowed and drew people close to her…

There just was nothing not to like about her. The Merry Men as Steph calls them seemed to adore her and talked about her all the time. Ranger and Stephanie were both lucky to have found each other and they seemed to be drawn to one another like magnets. When they looked at each other you could see the love and actually feel the electricity between them. Wow..to have that kind of connection. I had to fan myself thinking about it.

We still needed two more dresses and decided to move on and come back to Macy's for shoes and accessories. Next we went to the Bridal shop in the mall where Lula and Stephanie had said they previously found some great formal dresses. Lula found a dress right away that was bright yellow with a flowy chiffon skirt and very feminine for her. The style actually looked really good on her. I was not having much luck and Lula said, "girl, who is your date?"..I said …"Lester." "Oh girl, that is one fine-looking boy. Not as fine as my Tanky but fine. We are gonna' hook you up, girl, you are gonna' get laid!" …"Well,…I don't need to get….a… I just need a dress", I choked.

She reached her hand in a rack and snatched a dress. "Here ya' go, girl, this is it and it will give you some curves in the right places." Ella and Stephanie were shocked. I looked at the dress and had to admit that it was beautiful. It was red with spaghetti straps and a tight beaded bodice with a thin fitted skirt and a slit all the way up the back. I tried it on and the girls just started jumping up and down. I looked in the mirror and could not believe my eyes. My boobs looked abundant, cleavage great, the color was so striking and the skirt made my butt stand out without making it look too big. The material was thin and gently rippled when I moved. I said, "Lula, you may have missed your calling. You are good."

Lula said,…"I know, girl, I got lotsa talents." Lula said "Uh, Huh, my girl be gettin' some Santos before she even gets to the party! He's gonna' wanna', eat you up, girl!"

I had a stricken look on my face and they all started to giggle.

We went back to Macy's and got lingerie and shoes and bags. Stephanie had previously been a lingerie buyer and knew her slinky stuff and she picked up a little red satin thong and floated it my way. My eyes bugged out when I saw Lula had picked out a bright yellow thong that looked to be about 4 sizes too small and I was thinkin' to myself that if somebody's head is in the line of fire if that thing happens to snap, it could put an eye out.

After a big Cluck-in-the-Bucket meal, we were on the way back to drop Lula off. Stephanie said that we needed to get our nails and hair and bikini waxes done tomorrow. I told Stephanie I couldn't possibly leave work again in the middle of the day and she said don't worry, "I'll take care of Ranger" and winked at me.

Heading out from work that night, Lester joined me in the elevator. "Hey gorgeous, heard you girls went shopping today?" He commenced to follow me to my car.

"Yep"… "You know red dresses are my favorite color." "Nice to know"…"I also like thong panties, (waggle) and garter belts and tall girls in 4 inch "FMP's"…I said "Santos..everyone's right about you. You are a big horndog!" Meet me on the mat at 7am!" He grinned, "Yes, Mam! It's a date, Chopper"…

He was still following me. "Santos," I said to my back, "go home!".. like I was talking to a puppy. Then he snatched my wrist, turned me around, pulled me to him and landed a big hard, wet kiss on my lips. Then he smiled at me with his dreamy eyes, .."yum..you taste good." At that moment, Hal yelled over the garage and said, "Hey, Santos,….Ranger says to stop trying to molest the help and get back to work!" Lester just grinned that HUGE, shit eatin' grin of his and sauntered away like he knew I was lookin' at his butt. Damn that boy!

TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day at 7am, Santos was ready at the mat and grinnin' and preenin' like a peacock and shit just about every Rangeman employee in the building not on duty was there too. He had no shirt, tight biker like pants and I am positive no underwear. Damn those cameras! I can't imagine what Stephanie had been through before me as the only woman in the building besides Ella. How much embarrassment does a girl have to take?

Well, Santos might be beautiful and all like male peacocks are, but it was time to pluck this bird! I said, "good morning, gentlemen_"…"MORNIN', CHOPPER!"_ "Okay we are going to do some more self-defense exercises on the mats and Santos is up first because he has been called to the mats for disciplinary reasons. It that good with you guys_?".."Yep, Oh hell yeah, Get him tiger, __Make him cry, Chopper."_

"Martial arts is not just about beatin' the crap out of your opponent, which I know you're familiar with." _.."Yeah, hell yeah_".."It is in fact more about out-smarting and out-manoeuvring your opponent. Quick thinking and focus can remove you from an uncomfortable or aggressive or dangerous situation." Santos said, "yeah, like that noodle thing you like to use on Tank"…._Laughter_…"Could you do the noodle thing with me?" Waggle waggle…I rolled my eyes and gave Santos the come here sign with my fingers. He gave me a full on wicked grin and started coming at me. "Gentlemen," I said, "this is the type of aggressive situation I'm talking about exactly."

I let him grab me and take me down and I don't know if he was planning on rolling around on me and humpin' me like a dog or tryin' to pork' my head but that was one twisted grin. However, when he did really commence to sit on my head, I pinched his ass hard!..."YOW!"..., I locked legs around him, twisted his arm, elbowed him in the side, flipped him over, then I kicked my feet up under him hard and put him up into the perfect 'downward dog' position…

He had a shocked look on his face and then I whispered, "the only reason I didn't attack your balls, Santos, is because I'm not sure if I want to use them tonight or not." That got me a full on upside down wolf grin with dimples and he said, "You got it bad for me, dontcha' gorgeous?" "You're a little twisted, you know that?" I said. The guys said, "Dayumm' Santos!" They were cracking up laughing and holding their stomachs..."Who's next. jokesters!" I said. The room went silent….

Several more guys showed up for Tai Chi after the mats and I was really proud that some of the guys were taking a true interest. "It does the body and soul good"…Okay cliché but I always feel better afterward. To get more interest, I said, "better focus makes for better sex too, guys." That go their attention, they were all puffed up and ready to go after I told em' that. They were really puttin' themselves into it that session.

After lunch, Stephanie ran into the lounge and declared she had Carlos happily anesthetized. "Let's go," she said. I thought, holy shit, she's sleepin' with the boss so I can get my privates waxed and I'm gonna' be fired when he comes to his senses!

We picked up Lula and she crawled into the car with a big box of doughnuts. She stuck the box in my face and said, "Here you go, country girl, we gotta' keep our strength up for tonight."

"No thanks, Lula, if I eat those my ass will just look like I'm packin' two jelly doughnuts out the back of my dress when I walk." Then Stephanie snatched two doughnuts, damn that girl. "You gotta be fast," she said, looking at Lula. Uuh huh." "Hmmph", Lula said, "Well my Tanky likes all my curves and I'm prepared for some lovin' later with my hot hunk of a man. I went by the Pleasure Treasures and got us some new toys for tonight. I'm gonna be spankin' his fine ass and he gonna'' be howlin' like a wolf. _Ahhhooooo, Wooof_." Stephanie made a "Aack" noise on her doughnut and we looked at each other horrified like we were trying to squeeze that picture back out of our brains.

When we got to the salon, Stephanie insisted since I was adventurous, I get the works which included the Brazilian bikini wax and dammit that hurt like HELL! Then to my horror they even flipped me over and stripped me on the other side. When we got back to the office I waddled over to Steph's old cubicle, I did a few searches out of the basket, looked at the clock and headed up to the 7th floor penthouse. Stephanie had offered to let me get ready with her since I didn't have an apartment with Rangeman and had to drive so far to go home. Besides on a formal night, we girls loved to get ready together! I grabbed my dress and bag and headed up.

She opened the door and said, "Carlos is showering in the gym for us. Come on in and use the shower in here." I followed her through this huge, awesome dressing room and closet. Wow! She looked at me and gave me a knowing nod. I cleaned, moisturized and put my makeup on a little heavier with a hint of red lips and gloss. I curled my hair into flowy waves, put on my thong, some simple dangling CZ earrings, my strappy satin sandals and my dress…"Oh Shit!"…

Stephanie came running into the dressing room…"What?" "Stephanie…you can see my thong through this material!" I was frantic!...She just gave me this wicked grin…"Well it's common practice for the employees in this building to go "COMMANDO." "What?! I can't go without underwear to my boss's award ceremony! Your gonna' get me fired!"

At that moment Ranger made an entrance into their bedroom and I'm not sure but I think I went redder than the dress. If that wasn't bad enough I looked at him and could not breathe. He was hotter than hot, in that tuxedo. I was pretty sure that my tongue was lolling. Stephanie elbowed me…"WHAT?" Ranger was just leaning against the door grinning. "Heaven help me", he said and walked into the dressing room...When he came out we were both more composed except I had no panties on. Ranger said that we both looked beautiful. I gushed and Stephanie glared…"Well"…I said…"Boss or not I'm not flippin' blind!" She giggled.

The three of us took the elevator to the garage level where Ranger had a limo waiting. Lester Santos was leaning against the limo grinning as usual and that man was the next most handsome sight in a tux that night and he was my date. I could have never pictured how incredibly '_hot_' he looked. His brown wavy hair was slicked back, he had diamond studs in his ears that just brought his glaring smile to a new level. He maintained the eye contact until I arrived at the car and then he said "You look more beautiful than I could have ever imagined and I have been imagining a lot about you."…and I blushed and said "…"You too, I mean you look handsome "…He said, "You look good enough to eat, like a juicy ripe cherry", and he licked his lips. ...Dang it!, did he have to say juicy and I flushed and the heat of it went all the way down my body to my toes.

Tank and Bobby had picked up Lula and Eva earlier so we could all go in the limo together and Lula said, …"Girl, didn't I tell you!, Maybe we need to stop at the Cluck-in-a-Bucket and get some chicken for that boy to keep his ass busy till we get to the hotel! He can't be messin' up my girl's fine dress before we even get to the party!"

Then Ranger bellowed, "Get in the limo, SANTOS!"...I was red-faced and a little breathless when we got in. Lester, took my hand and kissed it and whispered in my ear, "I'm head over heels, gorgeous, your wish is my commando." Shit! Naah …no way he could know. Oh lord this was going to be a long night.

Everyone chatted and laughed on the way to the hotel. Stephanie had said they didn't get to go out enough lately and have fun. The event was held at the Trenton Marriott downtown . When we got out of the limo, reporters were taking pictures and Lester took my hand and leaned into me and said, "stand behind me a little"…I looked at him and said, "Why?"...He looked down and then winked at me…Noooo!..."What do you see, Lester?" "…"It depends on how the light hits you, gorgeous, I'm not complaining but I figure you don't want to be front page news."…Shit..shit..shit…"Don't worry, Mandy, I've got your back uh' front" and he grinned and I elbowed him…

Rangeman had provided the security for the event and our group was waved through quickly without having to show ID or invitations.

Inside the hotel, we found our seats. We were all seated at the same table and there was wine and champagne and I noticed Stephanie had sidled up to the bar and commenced to clean up all the hors d'oeuvre. The sounds coming from that area reminded me a little like that movie "Sleep with me in Seattle." Again, I said to myself what a funny character she is. I asked Lester if the light was better inside the hotel and he smiled, nodded and gave me a light kiss. He said, "I'll go get us some drinks."

There were some beautiful people, interesting people, some local celebrities all dressed in their finery. One of the things I always liked to do when I traveled was watch people. I continued to peruse the crowd when my eyes stopped and an absolutely beautiful man in a white tux jacket turned and smiled at me from across the room. Cas Visser, and one of the players in my current fantasies… He walked across the room slowly and stood before me in all his handsome glory…"Ms. Smith, it seems we meet again" and took my hand and delicately turned it over and kissed my palm…My PALM who does that! If I had been wearing panties they would be on fire…SHIT! Music began and Cas turned my hand over and kissed the other side and asked…"May I have this dance…Mooi?"

Breathless I said, "I would love to dance."

"What does that mean, Mooi?", I asked.."It's Dutch, means beautiful, and that you are tonight, especially this dress.

"Thank you", I almost gushed.

I changed the subject and asked if he worked in the medical building where we had met and he said no that he worked in the ER of another hospital further away. He said…"May I ask why you were visiting the doctor that day, are you okay?" I said, "yes, I was beginning a new job and it was just a routine physical." He said…"I would have loved to assist you with your physical well-being." Oh, my goodness!

He pulled me close and we slowly danced, I spied Lester at our table and was surprised to see that he was chatting and laughing and not watching us. Oh, thank goodness or he would see my flush. With the next song Carlos and Stephanie took the dance floor and left a trail of sex and smoke that left us all with our tongues hanging out and wanting more. I smiled and said, "That's my boss and his girl." Cas laughed and said, "Your boss is a very lucky man indeed." He kissed the top of my hand again and then gently kissed my cheek.…"I think that it is in our destiny to meet again, my beautiful Amanda." He then turned and walked away and left me standing on the dance floor staring at his backside mesmerized while he slowly left the room.

I turned around to go back to the table and walked into a Lester wall and he took my hand and said, …"The best is for last, gorgeous?" … Everything was a light-hearted competition with Santos. It wasn't even that he was really conceited, he just had this unflappable confidence and happy personality…He put one arm around my waist, the other in his hand and pulled me against him and then he whispered in my ear…"Gorgeous,you're not wearing any panties…you're a very bad girl and I just might have to spank you later."…Oh no, not again.…Then he moved his hand down my back to my ass.

I moved it back up and he whispered "Is that a Brazilian wax you're sporting through that thin layer of material?" I pinched his arm and he beamed and said, "It's all I can do to keep from bursting out of my tux trousers, baby."…

"Oh my God..Lester, you have to help me get out of here. This damned dress. I had underwear on and you could see it and I let Stephanie talk me into not wearing them and now look where it got me?"..."Oh Man! I'm going to get fired for indecent exposure!"

Lester pulled me tight, …"The dress is beautiful, the bikini wax is beautiful, and so are you."…"If I take you out of here then can I eat you?"...I glared at him..He smiled and kissed me hungry and sexy with tongue.."As long as I stay in front of you like this, (tight squeeze with a slow small grind to my pelvis) nobody can see." My eyes bugged out. "Lester, you are so twisted." How is it that 'WOODY' got that name and you didn't?"… and I got a full on shit eating grin.

We were really having such a good time, we didn't want to leave so Lester literally covered my ass and we drank champagne and danced close for the next hour. The awards ceremony started and we watched Ranger accept an award for his company's service. Afterward, we rode back to Rangeman in the limo with the gang. If other people had noticed my indecency, they didn't comment and I was thankful.

Lester helped me out of the car and before he could grab me, I mumbled goodnight and started toward my car with a little wobble. Ranger said, "No,Ms. Smith, we have a strict drink and do not drive policy here." I said, "Kay, I'll call a cab" knowing it was going to cost a fortune to Levittown. Lester said, "I guess I'll have to be the one to take pity on her and rescue her." Waggle waggle. Ranger said, " Santos, you WILL be a gentleman or I'll see you on the mats." "Always, Boss".. Big ol' shark grin…

Lester threaded his fingers through my hand and said, "come on, Chopper." He took me up the elevator to the 4th floor and put his key in a lock, swung the door open and said "home sweet home". "Whoa, wait a minute, Lester, I can't spend the night with you." "Well, meet Lester the gentleman. As much as I want to peel that beautiful dress off you and make sweet love to you, I will have to face Ranger and you both in the morning on the mats." He grinned. "So, may I offer you a t-shirt and my bed, my lady?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled me against him and turned to pepper me with light kisses on my neck and ear ending with a loud raspberry. I giggled and he said that he was going to take a cold shower to save my honor. I thought this might be brand new territory for Lester.

I removed the beautiful red dress and pulled on Lester's soft t-shirt. I climbed in his bed too tired even to remember that I wasn't wearing any panties. When I awoke, there was a hard body pressed to my back and a hand on my bare ass…"Lester"…I said and smacked his sleeping body. I got a full on eyes closed beaming grin.."Good morning… gorgeous"…. Damn, if he wasn't so cute like this just waking from sleep.

I got up and buzzed Ella's extension. "Would you have a rescue bag for me by any chance?" Ella said,.."that I do and some breakfast for two", and laughed. "Witty" I said. "Give me a few minutes", she said back. I just wondered if everyone in the building knew that I had spent the night in Lester's room. Crap! Not a good way to start my new career, office floozy.

Ella brought me some clothes and our breakfast, winked and left. We ate just staring at each other except all Lester could do was grin…"What?" "Gorgeous, you and I are going to be having breakfast together a lot in the near future except you're going to be eating it with a satisfied smile on your face." Then his beautiful eyes twinkled...I spit my coffee across the table. "What do you mean by that!..You are such a..pain in the ass!"...And he said, "you'll see, you will see, baby girl."

TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I dressed and headed to the gym. Lester ran up behind me and tried to pinch my butt and I caught his arm before he made contact and twisted it behind him and pulled. "Ow!" "Behave, tiger." He grinned. "Want to wrestle me to the ground and take advantage of me?"

"NO!" "It's going to be kinda' kinky having a girlfriend that can beat me up." I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head. "Just shut up already, Lester, and I'm not your girlfriend."

I wasn't surprised to find another couple new heads sitting on the mat waiting patiently for my 'Tai Chi' class. "Mornin', guys", I said. "_MORNING, CHOPPER",_ I got back. "Are you ready to get relaxed and focused?".."_YES, MA'AM__!"..._I could not help but have a warm spot for these big lugs. They were cute and sweet and loyal like puppies. We had a great class, and I only lost one or two today. I was about to leave the gym when Tank walked in and said, "Chopper, we got a distraction tomorrow we have to go, over. Conference room on 4th floor in 15." …"Kay", I said…

When I arrived, a sea of black greeted me. Ranger, Steph, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal, Woody and Junior was there. Ranger began by stating that we had a contract to bring in a skip by the name of Bruno Cullen. This guy is FTA, (meaning failed to appear in court) charged with multiple counts of robbery, attempted murder, rape, drug trafficking, and the list went on. "There is not much this guy is not wanted for and he is dangerous with a very high bond involved. We know a couple of his regular haunts, we know he likes women and hoping this will be a normal, by the book distraction."

Tank said…"Chopper,…Bombshell (Stephanie) is going to help you get ready for this job. She'll help you get dressed and we will take over from there with your wire and ID. You'll be a patron who gets into an argument with her boyfriend, that will be Bobby, he will then leave the premises and be on stand-by as on site medic. You will then look like an easy target. Then you'll try to get Cullen's attention and get him out the door as soon as you can. Cal and Woody and Junior will be inside the bar with you and the rest of the team will be on the doors. When you get outside the premises we will handle the take down from there." I said.."So I have a date tomorrow night?" But I could only manage a small grin.

Ranger put his hand on my shoulder and said…"You'll do fine, the first is always the hardest. I'm going to have Lester take you down to the firing range for some gun and target lessons. Every Rangeman employee has a permit to carry concealed, needs to know how to use a gun, a taser, pepper spray and cuffs. In an emergency situation you will be issued Kevlar protective gear. When you complete your training, you will be issued the rest of your gear and you are required to have them on your person at all times." "Santos…You'll take over from here." I looked at Lester and there was the waggle, waggle of the eyebrows. I said, "Come on, you big speckled pup". The group just grinned.

Lester put his arm around my shoulder and walked me down to the range on the lower level of the building. In the elevator I was looking at his reflection in the metal door thinking, "what am I going to do with you, handsome?" Santos…looking like he knew what I was thinking, said, "I'm growing on you, huh? You want to keep me and take me home." Waggle waggle. I sighed..Yep, I'm in trouble.

When we got to the range Lester made a big production of wrapping his arms around me to show me how to shoot. He showed how to load and operate several different types of guns and there was not one minute where he wasn't touching me. I was nervous about tomorrow and the contact was actually warm and comforting. After he finished it was the end of the day and he walked me to my car. He pulled my jacket around my neck, sat me behind the driver's seat then bent down and gave me the longest, warmest kiss with tongue that I had experienced in a long time. I felt it all the way to my nether parts. When I looked at his face, his eyes were warm and tender…I said, "Santos..You still in there?"…He just grinned and said, "be careful going home my gorgeous girl."

On the way home I was thinking that I really had not started a new career and began making all these changes to then get caught up in a new relationship again. I would love to have some good old-fashioned hot steamy sex and Lester would be the perfect candidate for that purpose. However, he was my team member and co-worker. It probably wasn't a smart idea.

I stopped on the way home and got some more boxes to pack my belongings for the move. The guys were on to get me moved to Trenton the day after the take down and I needed to get ready. The packing helped me to get my mind off of the distraction job tomorrow. I was trying to do my best not to show that I was scared shitless. But, truthfully, by the time I got to the office tomorrow I would probably be so nervous I'd be barfing on somebody's boots. I just hoped it wasn't the boss's boots.

I got up early and packed myself a change of clothes and a toothbrush just in case I needed them. I got to Rangeman early, waved at the guys in the control room, changed into my black yoga apparel and went to the gym. I wanted to get there early so that I could do Tai Chi alone to relax. There was a lot riding on my composure tonight. I closed my eyes, breathed slowly, moved my body and let my mind drift to a calm place. When I finished my last movement, I opened my eyes and I saw Lester in the mirrors standing in the doorway with just a pair of sweatpants and running shoes on with a strange look on his face. He said softly…"That was just beautiful like you, I like the way you move." I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him while the guys began filing in for their morning of Tai Chi and work outs. Lester turned around and said…"I think I'll do a run this morning."

After the morning workout, I took a quick shower on level 4 and went to find Hector to see if he had time to work with me on the computer. I liked Hector, sometimes I couldn't understand him well but turns out he's sweet and fun and makes me giggle. He called Stephanie his Angel and me his Dulce (sweet). I had figured out that he was gay and wondered what it must be like to work with all these hot guys. They all seemed to like and respect him and I figured there was an interesting story there.

We did a few searches, then went to the break room for lunch. Stephanie breezed through and asked how I was doing. I told her I was a little nervous but, so far so good and she told me to come up to the apartment on level 7 about 6pm. We would have some dinner and then start getting ready.

Hal came in and told me he would be taking me to the weapons range after lunch.

When we got to the gun range, Hal said he was going to show me a taser and how to use it. He picked one up off the charger, showed me the button to set it to stun, where to push it to stun and how to charge it. I was looking the gun over while Hal said, "Just a minute." He had gotten a call. I pushed the button and nothing happened. I turned around holding my arm out and said, "Hal something is wrong with this thing, it's not working" and touched him in the back at the same moment I hit that damn button again….phzzzt.

Hal buckled and hit the ground like a slow motion implosion. "Awww, shit", I'm in big trouble now. I had already been issued a phone and in the next moment it rang. I looked at the camera and knew it was "big brother" calling. "Uh, hello, Am I fired? I need help here for Hal" and I almost started to cry. … "Amanda, he said softly"…it was Ranger. "Bobby is on his way and Hal will be fine in a little while.

Fortunately, he's tough and has some experience in this area." Then I thought I heard a giggle in the background and Ranger hung up.

Bobby came through the door, hugged me and attended to Hal. He got him off the floor and sitting in a chair. I said, "Bobby, are you going to escort me out of the building now?" and he laughed and said,…"hell no, I 'll let you in on a little secret. The very first week that Stephanie worked for Rangeman she did the same thing to Hal." …"No!"...I was shocked and then I remembered the giggling in the background when Ranger called.

Oh my God, poor Hal! "All you need to worry about is our date tonight, sugar" and he gave me a wink and a warm smile. I went over to Hal and hugged him and told him how sorry I was and he smiled sweetly and said,…" that's okay, Chopper, and a shaky "I'm good." These guys were just so sweet and nice to me and then I started bawling. Shit….By the time Bobby comforted me and got Hal walking it was time to meet Stephanie in the penthouse apartment.

Stephanie swung the door open, grinned and hugged me tight. "Come on, let's eat", she said. Ranger was in the dining room. Ella had brought up the yummiest smelling meal. Roast chicken, vegetables in a buttery sauce and fresh crusty bread**.** Ranger said…, "I would offer wine but we don't drink when we are on lockdown or doing a mission. Every man and woman has to be sharp." I said, "absolutely, anything to drink is fine." I didn't think I was going to have an appetite, I was so nervous, but watching and listening to Stephanie's moaning and the yummy sounds made me really hungry. Ranger looked at Steph and then me and smiled. On the outside he looked like such a hard, serious man, but the adoration in his eyes for Stephanie was so soft and sweet. I was thinking again that I would love to have a man look at me that way some day.

After I watched in amazement as Stephanie did her food orgasm imitation over TWO pieces of chocolate cake for dessert, she finally got up from the table, rubbed her belly and said,…"let's get you dolled up, girl". Again, Ranger looked at me, looked at her and grinned. I followed Steph to the bedroom and into the large walk in closet and stopped.

I still couldn't get over how awesome this closet was. You could walk around in it, it had mirrors, it had a leather seat. Stephanie giggled, …"I had a similar reaction the first time I saw it, every woman's dream." She said, "But I was too busy being the nosy friend and going through Carlos's drawers trying to find out if he was boxers or briefs."…

My mouth flew open…"And?".."COMMANDO!" of course and we giggled…

Steph said, "I think we may be pretty much the same size for most things except for the boobs" and I flushed. She giggled, "I am so jealous and I know those are all yours. No wonder Lester follows you around like a puppy. He's a boob guy. He was always drawn to a C to DD like a moth to a flame, fake or real", she said. He was always such a horndog it didn't matter.

I said, "Steph, I know you're friends and I can see how much he admires and loves you. He's so flirty and silly and sexy, he could probably get any woman to have sex with him anytime, anywhere.

Do you think that he just wants the sex with me too?"...Stephanie said, "No I don't, I think deep down that Lester wants the same thing that Carlos and I have. He wanted you before he even met you." Now that was food for thought.

Steph chose for me hot pants so I wouldn't have to deal with roaming hands and eyeballs up a skirt, a snug fitting t-shirt, wide belt and 3 inch leather ankle boots. We put heavy mascara and lipstick on me and put my hair up in a sexy ponytail. There was a knock on the door and Steph said,…"Someone is here to see you", then she walked out. Lester was leaning up against the door frame grinning. "Gorgeous, you're making me hungry again." … I blushed and he came up to me and put his arm around my waist and hugged me…"I think there's some leftovers in the other room.", I said…Huge wolf grin .."Baby, I like mine hot, and tasty and moist and I'm pretty sure I can find that dish in this room."…Damn, with the panties again…I wanted to glare at him but, gave him a nervous smile. I couldn't help it, he affects me that way.

He looked at me with those sexy, playful eyes and said, "I have your microphone. I volunteered to place it for you"…with that said, he gently pulled my t-shirt up, slowly slid his hands up my stomach to my bra then gently clipped it inside. One finger barely grazed my nipple. I closed my eyes and sighed. He removed the hand from my bra and curled it around my waist, pulled me close and said,…"We only have one more thing to do before we test it" and he took my head in his hands, turned it up and kissed me hard and warm and sensual and long.

That kiss was gentle but demanding, warm and delicious and oh so magical. My body melted like butter and I groaned as he pulled away. Lester then said, .."Did you guys get that are we live and go?" I could tell by the smile we were and he said,…"Better freshen up that lipstick for Bob." I punched him in the chest and he started to leave the room chuckling. I snapped, "Wait one minute, buster! That was about the most twisted example of kiss and tell I have ever seen!" He just turned and beamed. "You jackass! Get yourself back here right now!"...Nothing.. When I came out of the room, I thought I heard Stephanie mumble to Ranger, "I thought I smelled smoke coming from that room just now." Shit, how embarrassing, I was determined to prove to my boss that I was either a bloomin' idiot or a flaming floozy.

TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Note-smut alert

**Chapter 7**

Three black Rangeman SUVs were ready to roll in the garage. Bobby rolled up to me in a brand new Dodge Challenger, leaned over and opened the door and said, "get in, sugar. I'm going to take you on this date in style." I smiled and hopped in. My Dad and my brother had loved cars and heavy metal, liked to build them and I secretly had an appreciation too. I loved the old Challengers and anybody would be crazy not to want to ride in this car. I just wish I could drive it.

My dad wouldn't teach me to drive a stick and I would sneak their cars out and taught myself to drive around the neighborhood. I just love switching those gears and having that power in my hands. Bobby said,.."you like?" and I said, "yes I do and the only thing better than riding is driving." He laughed, "this is actually a Rangeman car. You can drive on the way back, sweetheart." I asked about Hal and Bobby said he was doing fine and in a few minutes we were at the bar.

Bobby said, "You okay?" I nodded. "How's your acting skills, sweetheart? You're gonna' have to break my heart in a few minutes." I said, "how about we go with the usual, you cheated on me, I hate you, yada yada yada." Bobby said, "perfect, let's roll." Bobby had a mic and an earpiece. He said, "we are gonna do a 1-2-3 check and ready for go. Ranger 1 go, Ranger 2 go, Ranger 3 yo. Let's Rock and Roll, boys and girls!"

Cal had already radioed that the target, Cullen, was in the bar. A quick eye roll around the room and I recognized him from his photo sitting at the end of the bar. Never in my wildest dreams a couple weeks ago would I have thought that I would be here doing this. Was I just nuts? Bobby grinned and said, "sugar, you just said that out loud." "I guess I'm nervous, huh?" "Okay," he said you ready? You can smack me if you want." I said, "huh? No, whadda' you want me to smack you?" Then I saw by the grin, he was messing with me.

So, I smacked him one and said, "you bastard, I saw you lookin' at that whore. I knew you were cheatin' on me. I'll cut your pecker off, I'll take a fryin pan to your meat head while you sleep, I'll drive your car in the river, I'd rather spend my time watchin' dogs humpin' than spend another minute with you!" Bobby's eyes got big and he said "Damn, sweetheart, I'm outta here", laughing as he went.

I spotted Cal and Woody over by the pool tables and both of them were shaking with laughter. I huffed over to the bar and said "give me a vodka rocks and make it a double." Junior was tending bar so there wasn't anything but water really in the shot glass. I looked over and made eye contact with Cullen. He said to the bartender, "I'll take care of the lady and put some money on the bar." I said, "thanks for the drink." Cullen said, "you can have as many as you want, 'honey'." Gross.

He smiled at me with yellow teeth and cold black eyes. It was all I could do to keep from shivering. I just wanted to get this show on the road and get out. I downed the shots and motioned the sign to keep em' comin'. Cullen scooted over next to me and breathed stink in my face. "I notice you got some fire in you and I like my women fiery." He said, "how about you come home with me and I'll make it worth your while." I said, "fine, let's go." He grabbed my elbow and we walked out the front door and the Merry Men descended on him. They pushed him to the ground, cuffed him and drug him back up to his feet.

Cullen glared steely cold, black eyes at me and smiled. He leaned over and breathed in my scent like an animal would and he said very softly, "I'm gonna' find you, my fine fiery bitch, and I'm gonna fuck you in every hole in your body, then I am going to cut you and break your bones and throw your used up ass to the rats like garbage. But, you be sure and fight hard because that's the way I like it."…. Then Tank plowed his fist into Cullen and he and Ranger dragged him away.

My hair stood up on my arms and I began to shiver. There were no words to describe how cold I was at that moment. Just before my knees gave way, strong arms grabbed me and picked me up and carried me away. Lester put me in the Challenger, got the keys from Bobby and drove me across the river to my apartment in Pennsylvania. I couldn't speak, there were just no words.

Finally, Lester said …"Chopper.. you did great. You did everything right. The entire team is proud of you. What you and Steph do is not an easy job and every man knows it." "Then why am I shaking so hard right now, Lester?" "Because that is what that scum sucker does best, intimidates, beats and abuses and treats women like trash. He needed to be behind bars and you helped him to get there. You should be very proud of what you did." He took my cold hand in his and squeezed it.

When we got to my apartment, Lester took my bag out of the back seat, retrieved the keys and said, "lead the way." We walked in the building, down a hall and I stopped at a door and he opened it, locked it and sat me on the couch. "I'll be right back", he said. I heard water running in the bathtub and in a couple minutes he came to get me. He dropped his utility belt and pulled off my boots.

Then he took my hand and led me to the bathroom, gently removed all of my clothes and guided me into the tub. It was warm and filled with bath salts and smelled so wonderful. I closed my eyes and just held Lester's hand while he sat next to the tub. I was not uncomfortable or nervous about what Lester had just done. It wasn't really sensual. It was surprisingly caring and tender and sweet. It was just another part of his exasperating but oh so special Lester makeup, like his cute butt and radiant smile.

He kissed me after several minutes and said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to check in." I soaked a bit longer, got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me and went into my bedroom. I put on a short nightie and panties and crawled into bed. Lester came in, he had found a bottle of tequila, poured me a drink and handed it to me. He said, "it will help you to sleep." I drank it, lay down and closed my eyes. "Lester?".."Yeah".."I'm really glad you're here"…"I know, gorgeous."

I awoke in the middle of the night with that familiar hard body against my back and a warm hand around my waist. I rolled over to face Lester and he opened his sleepy, sexy eyes and he kissed me gently. I kissed him back and put my fingers through his silky hair and held him close. He kissed and suckled my neck and I reached behind my back and pulled my nightie over my head and pressed my bare skin against him. Lester groaned and said, "I can't believe I'm asking this but is this really what you want tonight?"

I said, "Shut up and kiss me, Lester."…"Yes, Ma'am!" And he did…He kissed and suckled me from head to toe and paid attention to everything in between. He was beautiful naked and I mean everything was matched perfect.

When I finally couldn't take any more I said, "stop kissing me, Lester, and put it in", he raised his head and breathed,…"Yes, Ma'am!"... and slid that wonderful thing between his legs into me gently and made love to me with deep slow movements until my toes were curling and I was begging him to move faster.

He whispered in my ear, "This is focus, baby, I learned it in Tai Chi class. Supposed to make the orgasm last longer." I grinned and just held on until I began to feel a wave coming and I closed my eyes. Lester said, "Look at me, Mandy" and reached between us and rubbed my clit and the wave crashed over me and kept crashing over me and Lester shuddered and came and both of us were shaking and quivering and gasping for breath. I felt light-headed, ringing in my ears and white light behind my eyes. I could barely see for a minute and then we just lay there with him still inside of me for a long time.

Finally, Lester said, "I'm probably crushing you and I'm going to roll over now." I didn't want him to go. Lester hugged me to him and said, "That is a first for me. So that's what making love feels like. That's why Carlos never gave up on Steph. They had this. I saw it in them, but I could never really understand it. Wanting one person that much."

I didn't know what to say. This kind of a revelation coming from Lester did shock me. I just couldn't put into words what I was feeling so I didn't say anything. I just hugged him and closed my eyes. In the dark, Lester had a pained look on his face. Then he finally closed his eyes to sleep too.

The next time I opened my eyes, I heard banging and clanging in the kitchen. I got up, put my robe on and headed toward the noise. I rubbed my eyes and there in all his naked glory except for a little pink apron that said "Bake me Happy" was Lester Santos with a frying pan in his hand and a grin. The kitchen was a mess!

"Santos?"..."Yes, Ma'am?" ..."Whatcha' doin'?"..."Making you breakfast, gorgeous.".."You're..never mind", I shook my head. I went to the bathroom to quickly shower and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Today was moving day and the guys would be here soon.

Just as I was leaving the bedroom the doorbell rang. However, before I got there, Lester wiggled his snarky butt over to the door and swung it wide open. The guys looked at him bug-eyed, Hal's face turned as pink as Lester's apron and then they just busted out into hysterical laughter. They were holdin' onto the door, fallin' in the floor and cryin' laughing so hard_…"Shit, Santos..that's a new look for you"…"You are so not right, man." "Yeah, that's a double ditto for me, brother_."

I snapped, "Lester!…Who the hell do you think you are?...Listen, Mr. Happy Chef, you might think you're the hostess with the mostest, but you're indecent and you're embarrassin' me!" And that just made the guys laugh harder. "Lester! Get your bare ass into the other room and get dressed now! If you don't move now, I'm gonna' take your fryin' pan and smack you with it!"

I finished the making of the breakfast and the guys joined us for some grub and coffee. They were still holding their chests and wiping tears. "Wait till Ranger hears about this one", Woody said. I gasped "Guys, you wouldn't!" "Oh yeah, we would," Junior chimed. Cal said, "he's so happy to be off the receiving end of this kind of stuff. He loves it!" Oh shit..shit..shit!, I thought. I glared at Lester as he just sat there all puffed up and grinning like a damn fool.

Cal said, "On a more serious note, how you doing today, Chopper?" I said, "I think I'm okay, I guess it being the first time and the shock of Cullen's awful threat just stunned me for a while." Junior said, "That fucker needs to be off the street for good…He's probably even worse than his rap sheet says." That gave me a really cold shiver.

Lester got up to take a call in the other room and I looked at Cal and said, "I'm afraid that if Ranger knows about this he'll fire me. I've only been a part of the team for a couple weeks and I'm an adult I am not gonna' deny what happened here. I'm afraid he'll fire me for bein' a fraternizing floozy. I like my job and I like you guys."

Cal laughed, "listen dollface, he won't fire you. If there is one thing that Ranger knows from his own experience. It's that you can't fight fate."

Hal said, "Chopper, Ranger and Bomber had so many problems they almost didn't make it and they were perfect for each other. The team will defend you if it were to come to that. But it won't." Cal said, "Man, we all knew it was gonna' happen, we just didn't know when. As soon as he met you, his playboy days were over, toots!"

I said, "stupid Lester…If he hadn't busted us doin' his Paula Deen cooking impression featuring Bobby Flay parts, I could have at least maybe got my probationary period in." They all started chuckling again. I put my head on the table thinking this is gonna' be bad, bad, bad.

It took us most of the day to get moved to Steph's apartment. We had to make a couple trips in the truck and the guys were working fast trying to help get me unpacked too. I told the guys that anybody who was not working that night would get pizza and beer on me. "We can watch a movie, chick flick or…..We can play poker", I said. All heads were shaking, nope, uh uh, chick flick is good. Junior gave me a peck on the cheek and had to report for work. A few minutes after I ordered the pizza, I told the guys I was gonna' go around the corner and make a beer and snack run. They were talking sports and cars when I left.

There was a liquor store and market a couple blocks away. I went into the market first and got some chips, pretzels popcorn and soda. Next door I grabbed the beer. I came out of the liquor store, opened the back door of my car to put the bags in and was suddenly pushed from behind and before I could react something hard crashed down on the back of my head and everything went black.

**Lester's POV**

About 30 minutes after Mandy left my phone rang. It was Ranger,…"Yo"…

"Santos, I don't know how yet but Cullen got out on bail again today and somebody paid big bucks to do it. We need to put Amanda on lock down now. We don't want to take a chance on him finding her and making good on his threat. Pack her a bag and bring her to Rangeman as quick as you can. Maybe we should let Steph tell her about Cullen when she gets here. She's been through this stuff enough times."

I was trained like everybody else to go on emotional lock down and do the job. But, I swear I had never felt the cold fear of dread until this moment in my life. I told the team the news, told Cal to come with me and Hal and Woody to stay in the apartment in case Mandy came back. We drove down the block to the grocery and liquor store and I showed both cashiers her picture that I had downloaded to my phone off Rangeman's files. The young grocery clerk didn't remember her but the owner of the liquor store did and he said that she had been there about 15 minutes or more before we arrived. I called Hal at the apartment and he said she had still not returned.

I rubbed my hands down my face and called Ranger…."Report!"..."I think she's in trouble Ranger. Please tell me we put GPS on her car already?"..."No..we messed up…I messed up." "Leave a man at her apartment and start riding. We are going to send you another vehicle and we are going to start beating the bushes. Lester, I think she has a chance even without weapons. She is a weapon and she is strong like Steph. Stay focused, do the job", Ranger said.

**Amanda's POV**

I awoke with a blinding headache and I couldn't see. I was shivering and then with dread I realized that I was naked. I felt like I was blindfolded with what felt like tape and my hands were taped painfully behind my back. My legs were free but if I couldn't see my attacker, I couldn't use them to defend myself very well. I was sitting on a small cot or bed and my feet were touching concrete. I couldn't make out many distinguishable sounds. I thought maybe I might be in a basement or warehouse.

This was not good and I was trying my best not to just sink into the panic paralysis that I knew could get me killed. Who did this to me? I didn't feel like I had been raped already. I had to think positive about maybe having a chance to get away and by now Lester and the team would know something was wrong and start looking for me. Then, I heard a door open and a voice that I hoped I would never ever hear again. I started to shiver.

_"Hello, honey"…"Did you miss me?", "This was meant to be, I'll be damned if you didn't just fall right on my dick. __You look better naked than I ever dreamed you would, bitch.__ Do you remember my promise? Now, I'm going __fuck you to death__ and then I'm going to break you like a Barbie doll and throw you to the vermin. Open wide cunt. Oh, and you can scream all you want, because that's the way I like it too."_

I wished that I had said something back to Lester last night when he opened his heart and whispered to me. I felt it too, I was just afraid to say it. He didn't know me for that long. I hope he finds someone to love him like last night. Then I made my peace with God, reached down deep and pulled my strength into my legs and waited.

**Lester's POV**

We had tracked Mandy's phone last night to an alley not far from where she was probably taken. Her bag and contents were dumped and scattered on the ground. We didn't find her car.

At 9:35AM, a call went out on the police scanner requesting EMT, police backup and homicide, to a scene. The address was an abandoned apartment building on Stark Street.

Stark Street was bad, pimps, gangs and thugs. The perfect place to commit a brutal crime.

I turned the car around to speed to the location and then I braked and pulled over. I didn't know if I could see this and keep my sanity. I didn't know if anything would ever be right again.

_Cal rubbed my shoulder, got out of the vehicle and called Ranger…."Report!", __"Boss, did you hear the scan?".."__Headed there now"…"Lester has shut down". "Drive him back to headquarters and knock him out"…."Understood."_

TBC-

I apologize if I caused tears...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ranger's POV**

I arrived at the back of the Stark Street address at the same time as the police and EMS. Joe Morrelli pulled up and nodded.

_Morrelli was a TPD homicide detective who had a long history with Stephanie. They had grown up together and were even engaged for a while. He cheated on her, they broke up for good and I finally got the girl._

_Morrelli was a cop and he knew that Steph had been with me. I think he even knew that she loved me. He just never had the guts to come out and ask her and he cheated because he couldn't control her. I just waited until it blew up because I don't share, at all._

_They were still just friends and there would always be a definite amount of tension between Morrelli and me and a small amount of professional respect._

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"…I said, "I think it's one of our own." Joe's eyes widened, "Steph?"…"No." He looked relieved and then started for the dumpster where the body had been found. My gut told me it was Amanda as sure as I knew that that bastard who did this had meant every word that he'd said to her.

I took a breath and began slowly walking toward the scene when suddenly there was movement and yelling and cops on the radio and the EMTs were shuffling.

I ran the rest of the way to the dumpster and Morrelli looked up and said, "It's a woman and she's still alive, just barely. But, I don't know how." I looked at the body they were raising to the stretcher and barely recognized her. She was naked and curled in a ball and everywhere there was blood and it was still dripping off her.

It looked like maybe half of the bones in her body might be broken. She had cuts and a visible bullet hole. More than the sadness that I felt for her, I felt pride. She was blindfolded and hands bound and she must have fought with every ounce of courage she owned to stay alive. I had seen bigger men die from just the shock of injuries as bad as this.

Morrelli said, "this woman works for you?..For how long?"...I said,…"Not even two weeks." He said, "Jesus,…What do you know about this?"

We did a distraction take down two nights ago using Amanda for a FTP named Bruno Cullen".. Morrelli made a face, "Oh man I know that guy and he's a fucking animal."

"He threatened to do that to her…all of it, including leaving her like trash. Somebody with some big bucks bailed him out again yesterday. His bond was reset at half a mil. We didn't get her locked down quick enough. We only had an hour window when we found out. We weren't prepared, I said."

Morrelli had a grim look on his face. I knew what he was thinking looking over at the ambulance, same thing that had occurred to me …Steph.

He said, "Steph's okay?"..."Fine"…

I said, "this woman's strong, a black belt in two forms of martial arts. I know the only reason she's alive is because she fought with everything she had.

There's the possibility that she injured him. That could give us an advantage in finding him." He said, "I'm on it, I'm going to walk the building." I said , "I'm going with you", and Morrelli nodded.

Just then, an EMT ran over and stopped at Morrelli and me and said, "we're going be taking her to Robert Wood Johnson Hospital. They're more prepared for this kind of trauma", I nodded. "She's my employee and I'll follow you there. I need to walk this building first. Do whatever's necessary to save her life." The EMT nodded and jumped in the ambulance and it sped away.

I followed Morrelli into the abandoned apartment building and we walked the first and second floor. We knew Cullen probably had not taken her up further. Morelli said, "Basement", and I nodded. We stepped off the last stair and looked at a doorway that may have at one time been a laundry room. Morelli stepped one foot through the door and stopped dead still with a look of shock and horror.

He put his hands through his hair and gasped,…"Christ on a Crucifix!"…"I have seen a lot of shit but this is a fucking.., Oh man." I nodded and I agreed. I wasn't going to get much sleep for a while.

There was blood spattered and smeared on every surface, there was blonde hair on the floor with skin attached. I saw what looked like torn fingernails mingled with blood. There was a cot turned over against one wall that was torn to bloody shreds of fabric and stuffing. Amanda's clothing was scattered all over the room.

Morrelli walked over to one wall and spotted a bullet hole with a piece of metal shining through. He choked out,…"I'll get this dug out and analyzed right away." Jesus, bound and blind…"Ranger, I'm sorry, if this woman lives, I have to meet her one day. I just don't have any more words right now." and he turned and walked away.

I stood in the doorway shaking with anger and sadness. If I had questioned my actions in locking Santos up before, I knew now that I had done the right thing. I walked out of the room, up the stairs and back to the lot.

I climbed in the SUV and called Stephanie…"Ranger,…tell me?"

"She's alive, babe, but barely." I heard her gasp and then sob.

"Babe, that's good news but I don't know for how long."

"Where is Santos?"..

"Ranger, three of the guys have black eyes from trying to put him out…But he's sleeping, Ella's with him and she is so taking this hard. Everybody has a soft spot for our resident puppy dog Lester and they all love Mandy already. This entire building is weeping right now."

"Stephanie, she and Lester made love the night of the distraction and yesterday morning they were a couple.", I said.

"I know, news travels fast here. "Oh God,..Carlos…What are we going to do?"

…"Pray"...

"Where is she now?"..."On her way to Robert Wood Johnson…Better trauma center."

"I'm on my way there**"…**"I'll meet you, Carlos..Tank is holding the fort here."

"Have the guys put Lester in a cell. I don't want him to see her yet until I find out more"…

"What?"…"Babe, please?"…"Okay..I love you."..

"I love you too, Steph, even more today than yesterday."

"Steph, she fought like you for her life. I felt pride for her just like I always did every time I found you battered, scared and pissed off."

Stephanie gave a nervous little laugh and began to cry.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Babe, I just really wanted to hear your voice."

"Slam that shutter down, Ranger", she said with love.."We all need you right now".

"Yes, Babe..See you at the hospital."

**Dr. Casper Visser's POV**

I was on my way to my office when I received an urgent page to come to the ER. An ambulance was on its way with a patient in severe trauma with police escort. I ran down to the ER just as the ambulance was arriving. The EMTs were frantically trying to keep the body of this poor person alive long enough to get here. The body was unrecognizable until you got close and then you could see that it was a woman.

This looked to be one of the worst cases of trauma that I had ever seen and the person still alive. As soon as the gurney stopped in the exam room I started giving orders to alert the appropriate teams to stand by. The first thing we needed to do was treat the shock, stabilize and get blood into her. I called for blood type, blood and had told one of the nurses to begin cleaning the blood off of her so that we could better see where she was injured. When the nurse finished washing her face, I looked at her and was momentarily stunned, until one of the nurses said "Dr. Visser, do you know this woman? …and I just nodded and began working again.

It took almost two precious hours to examine her body and we kept on pumping blood into her as fast as we could. She had two gunshot wounds, about eight knife wounds, she had evidence of being both raped and sodomized and we were now waiting on the x-rays and MRI to show us how many broken bones and internal injuries she had.

We were just trying to keep her alive to get to surgery and the TPD violent crimes investigators had asked us to please get evidence smears from her before she went in.

Amanda was no doubt tough, she was holding on. What had happened to her? Who did this to her?

This was so violent an attack. I felt a rush of anger to my face as I remembered how lovely and sweet that she had been. A general surgeon was on standby to fix the internal injuries, a plastic surgeon was on standby to fix the cuts, rips and tears to her body and I would try to help mend her broken bones. I just wondered who could ever help mend her broken spirit after this if she lived.

**Ranger's POV**

I arrived at the hospital not long after the ambulance. When we found out Amanda's blood type, I called Rangeman and asked just those with the same type to come give blood and asked the rest to keep beating the streets for Cullen.

Blood is important to my men. Giving it to a brother or sister in battle is the thing, the glue to us. We've laid it on the line and bled to save each other's lives many a day…

Stephanie had just arrived and I pulled her to me and kissed her breathless. Today I didn't want to let her go.

My babe read my mind, she took my face and kissed my eyelids and cheeks.

"Breathe, Carlos, we're all depending on you to get us through and you will like you always do."

"I made a stupid mistakes here that may have gotten her killed, Steph...I promised her that we would have her back."

"Carlos, we all made the mistakes. How were we to know that she would meet the "devil incarnate" the first job out or that that sicko could be released on that high a bond?"

"We barely had her orientated and trained and we didn't have her battle ready", I said.

Steph said, "We thought she could do it though because of who she is. That girl is one tough chick. She don't stumble around, making messes and getting lucky like me."

I grinned, "Nope, you gotta' point there, babe."

Steph said, "She may not want to do this line of work anymore and I have had those same thoughts myself at times but, I don't think she'll blame you for this animal attack on her."

A man's voice behind me said, "Is there family here for Amanda Smith?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie's POV**

I really handsome blonde man in a doctor's white coat had just walked in and asked about family for Mandy.

Carlos, went to him and introduced himself. He said, "I'm Carlos Manoso and this is Stephanie Plum. Amanda has no family in Trenton. She's employed by my company and we'll be a contact until we can reach family. My company will be taking care of anything hospital related. Whatever her needs, we'll sign."

He said, "I recognize you both from the award banquet. I recall you both made quite an impression on the dance floor that evening."

He offered his hand, "I'm Dr. Casper Visser and I regret meeting you under these circumstances."

"Mr. Manoso, Ms. Smith has sustained very serious injuries and she may not make it through the night still. She lost about 40 percent of her blood, about the limit a human can lose. We're still pumping it back into her. She had two gunshot wounds, eight knife wounds, broken bones, and more. She has been sexually assaulted as well.

I felt and heard Ranger's face mask come clashing down.

"Her extraordinary will to live is under the circumstances a miracle.

Do you know who did this and why?"

Carlos growled, "Yes, _a dead man…_and _because she was asked to do a job and did it well!"..._

Carlos turned and walked out of the ER and I knew that I couldn't help right now or stop him. He called over his shoulder, "I'm going to check on Santos."

Dr. Visser smiled at me, "We can put her back together physically but she may never be the same, Ms. Plum."

"You know, I met her twice by chance and was very intrigued by her southern charm and warmth. We'll give her the best care possible."

"We appreciate that Dr. Visser. Carlos, myself and our team at our company care about her very much. We're all like a big family."

He said, "She's lucky then and call me Cas."

I said, "Okay then, Call me Stephanie."

"Then Stephanie, I'll be back when we have more news after her surgeries." Then Dr. Visser took my hand and put his other on top and gave me a warm smile.

As he was walking away, I caught myself thinking, I wish he wasn't wearing that stupid coat thing so I could check out his butt…Then I looked around to see if anybody I knew was watching me.

Like Mandy says, "I'm not friggin' blind."

Wow, Why didn't I ever get a Dr. Dreamy when I was in the hospital.

**Lester's POV**

I slowly woke up and realized that I was in a cell at Rangeman.

What the hell is this?, I thought.

Oh man, then I remembered Mandy.

Oh my God, I put my head in my hands and I sobbed like a baby.

I had found this special girl for a minute and then she was just gone.

My heart ached so bad for her. All the bullet holes and broken bones in

the world didn't compare to this kind of pain.

..I just sobbed..

I had turned my head and just let that bastard come and take her and God only knows what she went through before she died.

Rage filled me up and I wanted to hunt. I wanted to hunt that fucker Cullen down like the animal he was and gut him and string him up and watch him suffer and scream for mercy until his soul shipped straight to hell!

I grabbed the bars of the cell and began yelling for someone to let me the hell out so I could find the fucker.

Carlos, walked out of the shadows up to the bars. I glared at him…"LET ME OUT!"

"Lester, I need to talk to you. She is alive…for now", Ranger said.

I was stunned. "Why did you lock me up in here when I could be with her?

We never kept you from Stephanie!"

"Lester, you can't see her anyway.

She was barely alive when we arrived and they were doing everything they could until they got her to RWJ trauma center. It took them two hours just to stabilize her and find all of her injuries. She's in surgery now and will be for the rest of the day and night."

I still glared at him…

"Lester…please trust me, you did not want to see it….not the way I saw it."

I squatted down to the floor, hung my head and took some long breaths.

Carlos said, "If I let you out, you can't go off on a manhunt alone. You'll get yourself killed. We'll hunt him and we'll do what is necessary but, we do it as a team."

"I will have no more of my family's blood shed today."

There is more at work here than meets the eye and we have to find out who's backing Cullen and then we move.

I will let you out but you have to shut it down Lester…."

I sat down on the mattress and Carlos unlocked the door and sat down beside me.

"How bad?"..."Bad"…

"Tell me"…

"Two gunshot wounds, multiple knife wounds, broken bones, internal injuries, serious blood loss."

"Oh Jesus…My girl fought like hell didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She should be dead right now."

Ranger, "he said he was going to rape her?"...Ranger nodded

…"I have hope that she doesn't remember it because of all the other injuries."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"Come on Santos, you need to clean up, try to eat a meal and then we'll go to the hospital and wait"…Then Carlos put his arm around my shoulder and gave me the Carlos version of a hug..before he slapped me on the back of my head.

"Damn…Boss"…

**Stephanie's POV**

It was 7:30PM and it had been hours since we had heard more news about Mandy. Ordinarily, there would have been a sea of black Rangeman uniforms in the waiting area but every available man was tearing apart Trenton looking for Cullen.

I looked up just as Ranger, Lester and Ella came into the ER waiting room. Ranger looked weary with the weight of all the people at Rangeman on his shoulders. Ranger always made everything alright, he always brought home his family and they trusted him but this time, he had lost trust in himself.

Ella's eyes were blood shot, rimmed in red. She and Luis had never been able to have children and they both took care of all of us like loving parents. Today one of Ella's children had almost died and one had almost died of a broken heart.

Lester looked haunted. There were just no words to describe what I saw on his sweet face.

It made me flinch to think of that face on Ranger those times he had pushed himself to the limit trying to find me and save my life before something like this could happen.

I held my hand out to Lester and he took it, sat down next to me and just held it to his heart for comfort. "Lester, I said softly, it's been about 8 hours and she's still fighting. We have only spoken to a doctor one time and no one can see her yet while they're busy trying to save her life. Don't be too upset with Carlos. He loves you and was trying to protect you."

He said, "I know Steph…We worked it out."

"How much do you know?"

"Carlos told me most of it."

Tears started rolling down my face. I tried not to but I couldn't stop them.

"Lester, Cullen can run but he can't hide from this. He…will..be found.

Mandy is going to need you focused and strong for her. Her recovery will be slow and probably painful."

Ella said, "Stephanie I brought some food. I have fed the men and you can go eat and take a break and I'll sit with Lester."

Lester wouldn't let go of my hand. "Lester, I gotta' pee too and Carlos is not gonna' let you follow me in there." He looked up and gave me a little grin. I kissed his hand and told them I would be back in a few minutes.

I shouldn't be able to eat but, my stomach was grumbling and I was nervous and felt like I could put ketchup on a bear and eat it right now.

**Ranger's POV**

My phone rang. I looked down at it, "Morrelli?".. "Ranger, A patrol car found Amanda's burned out car off Stark a few blocks from the apartment building.

The bullet we pulled from the wall came from a Glock-38.

Amanda's blood wasn't the only blood in that room. I think you already had a hunch about that"… "Yes."

"We have his blood from the crime scene and his DNA from her. If he's found he won't be getting out again and with the evidence and crime scene photos she may not even have to show up in court to get him put away.

While he is still at large though keep an eye on her." "Already covered"…

"Most everyone at the station has heard this story now and seen these pictures. I just wanted to let you know that nobody is going to be watching any house cleaning on the streets of Trenton right now.

I'll call you back with any more news."

"Appreciate that"…

"I called earlier and got a report on Amanda's injuries. Any news lately?", Morelli asked.

…"No…Still in surgery".

"Okay..be in touch"..

Just then Dr. Visser came walking into the waiting room. We all stood to hear his report.

"Mr. Manoso?"

I stepped back and pushed Lester forward. "Dr. Visser this is Lester Santos, Amanda's boyfriend. Anything you say should be shared with both of us."

"Of course", Dr. Visser said…

**Stephanie's POV**

I thought I caught just a hint of a dark flash in Visser's eyes right before he smiled and presented his hand to Lester, "Casper Visser, Mr. Santos, I am one of the ER trauma team doctors here and was on duty when Ms. Smith came in this morning.

You're a lucky man, I had the pleasure of meeting her and liked her very much."

"Have you been informed of her injuries so far?"..."Some yes", Lester said softly…

"The general surgeon just finished repairing the internal injuries. Her spleen was punctured and had to be removed, One of the gunshots went through her left ovary and it was too damaged to save. There were several internal bleeds that were repaired including tears in her rectum and vagina. (I saw Lester flinch)

She has two cracked ribs but luckily neither punctured any vital organs. A portion of one kidney was damaged due to one of the knife wounds. Some of her knife wounds were deep but no major internal damage and they have been sutured now.

It is likely that she will have to undergo several more surgeries. There is one problem that we are very concerned about. She sustained a massive head injury and her skull has a hairline fracture. The second bullet did not pierce her skull but dealt a concussion above her left temple. Her brain is swelling and it's probable that we may have to relieve the pressure to prevent permanent brain damage."

**Ranger's POV**

Dr. Visser continued, "I'll be setting some of her broken bones tonight. She has a broken ankle, ( Lester turned a knowing look to me), two broken toes, a broken arm, 2 broken fingers and a broken cheek bone.

Her injuries are so severe that if she were to wake, the pain would be almost unbearable and send her into shock, we are in agreement that she should be placed in a medically induced coma after we deal with her head trauma tonight. It will also speed up the healing process. She sustained a small spinal injury and we won't know how it will effect her until she wakes up. However, it was not severe and could have been much worse and may likely heal over time. She will definitely need physical therapy in her future."

Lester was white faced and looked ready to pass out. I was relieved when Visser just fucking stopped talking. Dr. Visser asked if we had any questions.

Lester looked at him. "Yeah…will she remember what awful thing happened to her?...Can she still have children?...How will this awful fucked up shit change her?"...

I felt like shit as I looked over and saw a tear run down my boy's face.

Dr. Visser said, "Mr. Santos there is so much that we just won't know for a while. Many patients who suffer trauma lose a fragment of memory right around the episode. As far as children, if her womb was not injured, many women conceive with just one ovary. The rest will just have to be dealt with when she wakes up. I have to go now she should be coming out of surgery soon."

I looked behind us and Stephanie and Ella were holding hands and softly crying. Evidently Hal and Bobby had walked into the waiting room while Visser was talking.

Both men were staring with unshed tears in their eyes. I had known Bobby most of my life and been through the shit with him and only one other time did I ever see an unshed tear in his eye and that is when Stephanie was hurt. Hal looked at me with sad eyes and just turned and walked away.

How the hell was I going to fix all that was broken here?...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Ranger's POV**

I walked over to Bobby, "Take Ella home, I'll call later.

Me, Steph and Lester will be here for the night. Tell Tank that I'm recommending that we stay on lockdown until we know more about Cullen and what he's involved in. Make sure every one not on duty gets some shut eye because tomorrow we are going to sweep the grids." Bobby just nodded his head and turned to find Hal.

Behind me a TV was playing low_…"In the national news, Known as America's Third War. U.S. Federal agents allegedly cut a deal with the Sinaloa drug Cartel then allowed it to traffic tons of narcotics across the border in exchange for information about rival Cartels, according to documents filed in federal court. The allegations are made by Vicente Zambada a top ranking Cartel boss extradited to the U.S. last year on drug charges. He is a close associate of Mexico's most wanted man Joaquin "El Chapo" Guzman and son of Ismael "Mayo" Zambada-Garcia. Both remain fugitives in part because of the deal Zambada made with the U.S. Drug Enforcement Agency according to a defense motion filed last Friday in the case._

_Zambada was arrested in Mexico city and extradited to the U.S. to stand trial on narco-trafficking related charges. The indictment claims that he served as the Cartel's logistical coordinator" who oversaw the operation that imported tons of cocaine into the U.S. by Jets, buses, rail cars, tractor trailers and automobiles. Zambada is now being held in a solitary confinement cell in Trenton, New Jersey."_

What the fuck? I spun on my heels and just stared open mouthed at the TV…

Shit, Rangeman had been involved in a part of this fiasco through a government contract. When we are hired to do government jobs they are mostly Black Op top secret missions usually cleaning up the governments FUBAR'D messes like this. We are paid an obscene amount of tax payers money and we disappear for a period of time. We refer to it and Stephanie knows these missions as being "In the Wind".

Not mentioned in that TV report was the first "Fuck Up". The FTA had first come up with a sting operation called "Operation Fast and Furious". It was what is referred to as a "gunwalking scandal" where U.S. licensed firearm dealers were allowed to sell guns to illegal straw buyers (a third party purchases the guns to be used illegally) then they were allowed to cross the border into Mexico with the guns hoping that the guns could eventually be tracked to Mexican drug Cartel leaders.

It was a dumb idea, it failed miserably because corrupt officials on both sides would tip off the Cartels before the ATF could make the busts. Not one Cartel member was caught.

The worst part was that Mexican officials reported finding these guns at crime scenes involving at least 150 innocent Mexican civilian deaths. The operation was scrapped and Rangeman was hired to go in and clean up the mess. It was a long and brutal 3 month mission and we were only able to recover about 700 of a reported 2000 of the weapons involved and only made a handful of arrests.

Before we were even finished, the D.E.A had cooked up a new bright idea to make a deal with one Cartel, Sinaloa and allow them to freely traffic drugs into the U.S. for information on other rival Cartels. Now that these other Cartels knew where Zambada was, they would be coming to town and it was going to be ugly. My guess is that Zambada has been funding local thugs from jail and preparing for the battle. This was going to be a "shit storm" and we were sitting in the line of fire.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Morrelli…"Ranger"…"Do you know who the fuck is in your solitary confinement cell?"

"Can't talk about that Ranger."

"You can damn well talk about it now because it's all over the national news."

…"Your fucking crazy!"…

"Have you ever known me to act crazy I yelled! You better tell your chief to get wise and buckle down because you have a "shit storm" coming your way!"

"There is your connection to Cullen! Dammit."

…And I slammed the phone shut…

Lester and Stephanie just stared at me in stunned silence.

At that same moment Tank called…"Boss we may have a problem comin' down the pike." "No shit, I just saw it on the national news. I just talked to Morrelli and they have no clue what a bomb they're sittin' on. They got their fucking thumbs up their asses while Zambada is probably hiring all the local thugs to do his bidding and build a fucking army. Son of a bitch! At least we know the fucking connection now.

"The only positive thing about this situation is that somebody might shoot Cullen before we have to waste a good bullet on his sorry ass", I said.

"Also, we're going to have to call Ram back from L.A. When's the last time you talked to him?"

"Yesterday before that award thing", Tank said.

"Tell Hector to get the SAT (satellite untraceable) phone ready we have to make some calls."

"Will do, Boss."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. Damn man!

_Ram, Binkie, Zero, Silvio and Vince had been in L.A. the last couple weeks. We had done some personal security for some local celebrities and then some musicians, singers and others who had come to town here, Boston and Miami. Word of mouth was spreading and our personal security biz was getting demanding to the point where we needed another office._

_We had gotten a security gig for a red carpet awards type event in L.A. and I sent Ram and a few guys for the detail. I sent them early to work with a realtor on trying to scout a good building to buy for a headquarters there. The awards event had been last night and they should have everything wrapped by now. I needed to relay this new info. _

Stephanie came over and put her arm around me. "Carlos?"

"Babe, I might be 'in the wind' again very soon, I 'm not going to be as far from home this time though."

Stephanie gave me a pained look and spit out, "Carlos, I'm pregnant. Are you mad? I don't know how it happened", she said painfully.

"Babe, you don't know how it happened?"..I had to grin.

"Nope"..

She looked like she was getting ready to burst out crying.

I put my arms around her and kissed her and whispered in her ear.."Does this ring a bell?

Beep, beep, beep", and she giggled and nodded.

Or maybe this..I whispered in her ear some and kissed it…more giggle.

**Stephanie's POV**

Carlos had kissed me tenderly and told me that he had planned to stay with Lester and I but, with the new developments he needed to go back to Rangeman and make some calls.

He told me to try to take a nap and don't worry.

Fat Chance of that!

I had known that I was pregnant for just a few days. The only other person that knew was Ella and we had planned a special dinner and surprise for Carlos.

I didn't know if he would be happy about it but, I knew that he loved me.

Heck I wasn't exactly that happy about it yet either but, it was the result of my love for him. So whattaya' gon' do?

And Oh, did I love that man…I was on and off with Joe Morrelli for years and loved him but never felt the emotion and desire that I do for Carlos.

Carlos had loved me all along but, refused to tell me until I caught Joe cheating and I admitted I had cheated too (only during the off times) and we ended our thing for good.

Carlos had told me that he knew that I would be his and he had waited patiently. That didn't mean he didn't poach every now and then but, he had very painfully waited while I was sleeping with another man. Is that real love or what?

We battled for so long but it was bliss when we both won the war.

I had loved Ranger, aka Batman, but with Ranger's full love and devotion came another wonderful person. I met Carlos the man.

We had decided to try to live together and make a future and grow the company as partners and so far we were blissfully happy and everything was going great until now.

When he told me that he might have to be 'in the wind' again soon I just panicked and belched out that I was pregnant. Ugh!

I know enough about 'the wind' to know he's on a dangerous mission.

Thank goodness he didn't seem to be mad. I just hated that he now had one more little person to worry about.

**Ranger's POV**

I drove back to Rangeman and walked into the control room in a fog. I walked into my office and sat in my chair and just stared at the wall. About an hour ago, I didn't think that things could get much more complicated, then the 'shit hit the fan' and Stephanie announced that she was pregnant.

I sat there thinking about Steph's face and how much I loved her. Ever since I had met that woman it had been like riding a roller coaster. Life with her was never boring and there was not a whole lot she could do to surprise me anymore. I thought about Lester and Amanda just finding each other and how sickening this attack was. Life without Steph now wouldn't even be worth living.

So, I'm going to be a father and I might as well enjoy the ride. Then I smiled.

"Boss..? ..Ah Boss.?"

I looked up. "Boss, you okay? You got a weird vibe about you right now man.", Tank said.

"Tank, Steph's pregnant"…

Tank beamed from ear to ear. "Well that explains it!" He clapped me on the back.

"So we gonna' have a little Ranger dude runnin' around here are we?"

I rubbed my hands down my weary face.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ranger's POV**

"Tank, I think we need to call Karen Tandy, the DEA Director first and see where we stand here. Now that this is out I want to know if their in denial mode. I don't want to get the call and us be the collateral damage. If we didn't have this government contract, I would be happy to just sit back and watch the fuckers wipe each other out.

Have Hector bring the SAT phone to the conference room and call Bobby", I said.

In the conference room, Hector used the SAT phone to put the secure call through to the office of the Director of the D.E.A. The call was answered by a code name and Hector relayed that Captain Carlos Manoso was on the line.

Hector handed Ranger the handset..

_…"Captain Manoso".._

"Director Tandy..I am sure that you are well aware that Zambada is sitting in a jail cell not 10 miles from my office in Trenton, New Jersey."

_…"Well aware".._

"Are you aware that he is preparing to do battle from that same jail cell?"

_..Silence.._

"He's recruiting every thug and violent criminal in the greater Trenton area with the potential to make that 150 head casualty number in Mexico look like a shoot out in a convenience store. We already have one casualty. A personal one."

_..Silence.._

"Director can you tell me the D.E.A.'s current plan to neutralize the situation?"

_..Silence.._

"Director what _IS_ the D.E.A.'s current position on these allegations?"

"I do not have any knowledge of this and it does not sound right from my experience."

(This is a direct quote from the real Karen Tandy, ex-DEA Director)

"I see..That will help us prepare Director..Thank You".. and I slammed the phone down.

Bobby said, "I don't think that's any surprise, man. Every time the government gets caught with their asses out, they just shove their heads in and hide. Then call people like us to clean up the fucking messes."

"Well I'm getting tired of cleaning this shit up and when this contract is up, we're done."

"Let's call Ram and fill them in." Tank dialed the number and put us on speaker phone.

"Yo"…from the other end of the line..

Tank said, "Yo brother, we here at headquarters. Boss and Bob are with me. Hey man I saw you on the red carpet on the internet. What were you wearin' Armani or Kmart?", he teased.

Ram said, "Shut the fuck up old man!..I'm callin' you out to the mats when I get home and I'm gonna' give you an ass whoopin'."

Tank said, "I got me a 140 pound dollface coverin' my fine ass now but she in bad shape

tonight man. That's one of the reasons we callin'."

Ram said, "what's up? This have to do with our new girl Chopper all the guys been callin' us about?"

"Yeah man. She was just about killed last night by an FTA we busted.

Somebody paid a high bail to get the mother' out and he walked and attacked her the same night man."

"No Shit!", Ram growled..

"Yeah and there's more..Ranger'll tell ya' man."

Ranger said, "Yo Rambo",.."Hey Boss"..

"We got another 'sitch' going on too. You seen the news report about the Sinaloa Cartel?", I asked.

"No man", Ram answered.

"D.E.A. fucked up this deal like _'Operation Already FUBAR'D Once'_. It's on the news, the world knows about it now and knows Zambada is in a cell at the TPD", I said.

"You Shittin' me man?", Ram snorted.

"He's got contact to the outside and he's building a fucking little criminal army here. That's how this happened with Chopper. He's bailin' out some bad thugs."

"TPD and D.E.A's sittin' on their thumbs. Good chance we'll be 'in the wind' soon."

"I want you and the guys to stay put for 24 hours, till we see what's up."

"We'll just postpone the L.A. office till this thing is over."

"Fine with me man, these mother fuckers out here are crazy people and whinin' all the damn time. I'd rather be gettin' shot at and bustin' heads anyway than this shit!", Ram said.

"Silvio and Vince got sore ass's..Bitch's here are worse than Grandma Mazur!"

Tank and Bobby chuckled…

Ram said, "Boss, I hope that little gal is gonna' be okay. The guys been callin' us and we couldn't wait to meet her."

"I know, It's just a wait see right now", I sighed. "Call you tomorrow"…

"I'm going to call the hospital and check in Tank", I said.

"Tell everybody to get some shut eye, we're going to need it."

It turned out to be a fucking sleepless night.

The next morning I turned on the TV after Ella brought in a breakfast tray.

On the national news it was announced that Karen Tandy was stepping down as Director of the D.E.A.

Two hours later, we received a call from Thomas Harrigan, Chief of D.E.A. Operations in Arlington, VA. We would be 'in the wind'.

**Lester's POV**

A third of the Rangemen and another special task force, including myself had been on this clean up mission for a month. At least the D.E.A. had good intel. We had rounded up and arrested 755 Sinaloa Cartel members in cities all across the U.S. Guzman, was still at large with a 5 million dollar reward on his head. He was now known as the "Godfather" of the drug world and even more powerful than Pablo Escobar."

The media had descended on the TPD. Zambada was supposed to be under tight lockdown, total isolation and moved frequently. His contact was supposed to be limited to a very few TPD personnel.

However, after a reporter was able to get an interview with Zambada and printed an article about Zambada griping about jail conditions, the TPD finally pulled their thumbs out of their asses and did an investigation. Six TPD employees were fired for taking bribes and allowing Zambada to basically run a racquet out of his jail cell. Within a week Vicente Zambada just disappeared from the TPD. His whereabouts are not known at this time but he is still in custody awaiting trial, somewhere.

Through the investigation, the TPD was able to get a list of some of the local criminals involved and Rangeman and the TPD had rounded up most but, a few including Cullen had disappeared and were still at large.

This was the fastest roundup we had ever done. We were focused on two things, getting back to Mandy and Steph. Steph was now feeling the effects of being pregnant and was frightening the Merry Men. If she wasn't throwing up on their boots, her mood swings were making them cry.

Mandy had been in a sleep induced coma for the whole month. That's the only reason I was able to focus on my job. I was glad I had the ass kickin' to do to keep me from going 'ape shit' crazy.

My poor girl had been through about 6 different surgeries to try to make her whole again. They had to put a fucking hole in her head to keep her from suffering brain damage. Because she had been through so much, the doctors all agreed that it was better to leave her in the coma. Dr. Visser had said her body would repair itself faster, especially the brain and spinal column.

Her bones were healing well. The cast on her arm and foot would only have to stay on for a couple more weeks. They said that when she woke up that she might not be able to walk right away and use her hands and arms well. She would have to begin intensive physical therapy and it would be long and very painful at first.

When we went to contact her mother we found out that she had a massive stroke a couple days before Mandy's attack. Family members had been trying to find her. Her brother and her were not close so he didn't have a current phone number. About a week later we got a call that her mother had passed away. This would be another blow to her that would eventually have to be dealt. Carlos had given his attorney's name and phone number for anything that needed to be done concerning the family estate.

They had taken her off the sleep medicine last night and they were preparing for her to wake up some time today. I was both anxious and nervous because there were so many questions and scenarios mentioned about what it might be like. I wanted to see her beautiful eyes and see her smile at me again. That's all I had thought about since that night we discovered that she was gone. I didn't care about anything else, whatever help she needed I would be there. Even if she ended up with a wheelchair, I would take care of her. If I had thought this six months ago about any woman, I would have checked myself into a crazy house. Damn, love is powerful.

I took a deep breath and walked into her hospital room. I sat in the chair next to her bed, took her hand and began to talk to her.

**Amanda's POV**

…_Come on baby wake up_…

…_Please show me those gorgeous hazel eyes_…

I wasn't really awake, I felt like I was down in a really black hole, I couldn't move and I was hearing voices. .I started to feel awareness when I began to feel the pain…

What the fuck…had I been run over by a train? I couldn't talk.

Oh, my god is that something down my throat…I wanted to scream but I couldn't..

Please somebody help me…

…_Open your eyes Mandy…_

There is that voice again..I am trying to open my eyes but I can't..dammit.

…_Her eyelids are moving fast and she's making moaning sounds_…

…Another voice, "_I'll go get Dr. Visser_"…

…_Baby please try to wake up...Who is he calling baby?_

I was getting this feeling in my body and it was the bad kind like the kind you get when your frozen and you start to get warm or when your feet go to sleep and the feeling starts to come back.

…Holy monkey shit…this was painful.

_"Amanda…this is Dr. Visser"_,…"I'm _going to have the nurse take out the breathing tube_

_and in a couple minutes you'll be able to talk again."_

In a few seconds I started to gag as something slid up my throat and out of my mouth…

_"Breathe Amanda…take slow breaths."_

I really focused and I finally started to pull from the blackness to the light…Oh shit was I dead?

I croaked…"Am I dead?" I heard a gasp and big sighs.

"No gorgeous you are definitely not", a male voice said…

"Thirsty, hurt like hell"…

"_Amanda…this is Dr. Visser again how bad is your pain between 1 and 10?"_

"About 15!"… and I heard a chuckle.

Someone gently took my hand and placed a trigger feeling contraption inside.

That smooth voice came again. "_If you put your thumb on the trigger and push it will release a small stream of morphine into your IV for the pain._

_This way you have some control over your pain till you get a little better."_…

"Neat", I croaked…He helped me press the trigger one..two..and he grabbed my hand away.

_"Whoa now, one at a time, let the dose take effect first Amand_a."

Oops..

The light began to get brighter and brighter but I still couldn't see.

"Am I blind?"

_…"I don't think so…you have been asleep for awhile and your eyes are waking up like your body.'_

"Is my mom here?"...Silence…"I guess not, she would just be trying to get all the attention on her"…Quiet laughs…

"Did I get in a car wreck?"..."_No_"…"What happened?"

_"Are you thirsty?"_, a female voice said..."Yes very"..

The feminine voice…"_We are going to give you ice for a little while and then water later."_

"Kay"..

I finally felt like I might be able to get my eyes open through slits.

Someone took my hand, it was a big beefy hand almost like a paw.

And then my eyes fluttered open and I looked right into the eyes of the most beautiful guy I had ever seen…

"Hello,..Amanda..I'm Dr. Casper Visser and we are so glad to have you back."

Doctor?_.._Can we say Oh my panties..Wait a minute, feels like I'm not wearin' any.

How embarrassing is this? My doctor was blue eyed, blonde headed with a perfect movie star chin cleft, sexy as can be and I've probably been wearing a diaper for the past couple days.

Another voice caught my attention and I turned to find another big beefy cute guy holding my hand…and he said, "Hi…Baby"…I looked at him and took my hand away and said,"I'm not your baby, my ex's or any one else's baby. I don't even know you."

The guy closed his eyes slowly, stood up and walked out of the room.

_On the other side of her unnoticed by any one, Dr. Visser had a gleam in his eyes and a very slight smile at the corners of his mouth. _

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Stephanie's POV**

We were all so excited. This was the day we had been waiting for. It was the day for Mandy to wake up. Hector had rigged a camera in her room so we could give Lester some space and watch too.

We were so eager to talk to her and finally bring her home.

Carlos had called his designer before they went "in the wind" and had added some new apartments on the 3rd floor and couple larger size ones so that lester and Mandy could move in and have a bigger space when she came home. That way she could be here, we could take care of her and she could do her physical therapy with Bobby.

We were all gathered in the conference room watching her stir and the respirator tube taken out. When she started talking and grouching and acting like herself and saying she didn't know what had happened to her we were so happy. We were cheering.

Then she looked at Lester, took her hand from his and practically told him to leave her alone. The silence in the room seemed to suck the air out. We watched as Lester rose out of the chair and left the hospital room.

Oh my God..she doesn't remember him..Oh please don't let it be so. I said.."Hector shut this down…Everyone,…Lester does not know we saw this and we need to keep it that way!"

Hector said,.."Oh Chit Stephanie, Este es Malo (this is bad)" and turned off the feed and began mumbling to himself in Spanish. "Hector,..My conscience is killing me, this was a retarded idea, take the camera out, the sooner the better", I said.

I can't believe I was eavesdropping on something so personal. I'm going to blame this dumb idea on the pregnancy hormones. I sadly headed to Carlos's office and opened the door. He was on the phone but when he saw the look on my face he excused himself and hung up. He said,.."What happened babe?"

"She didn't know him Carlos. She took her hand away from him and practically scolded him. It was painful to see." "How did she seem otherwise?", Carlos asked.

"She began talking and seemed kind of like her self. She was kind of griping, she said she was in pain, she didn't know what had happened to her. She was looking at Cas like he was lunch."

"Come here", and he pulled me into his lap. Carlos chuckled. "I've seen that look on your face before babe." "Very funny", I grinned.

Carlos said, "Babe…I would say she's lucky that she can't remember why she's in that hospital. I think with time she'll remember all of us and Lester. Even if she doesn't, we're her family and we'll take care of her and she's just going to get to know us and love us all over again right?"

"Wow, Carlos…I've never seen this side of you before. Lock the door, It 's turning me on!"…Big wolf grin. Just then the phone rang, "Yo!"...It was Junior in the control room, "Lester's back, he's coming up to 5 now".

"I'm going to go catch Lester, I hate seeing wounded puppy dogs. This is going to be painful." Carlos rubbed my belly and kissed me. He winked, "I'll try to think of something profound to say to turn you on again later tonight."

"Profound, that's a good word, I think my panties are wet"...Carlos pushed me off him and smacked me on the butt.

I walked out of the office and down the hall toward the elevator. The doors opened and there was Lester, head down, sad demeanor. He walked out and looked at me and his eyes were full of unshed tears. He said softly, "Steph, she didn't know me at all." I took his hand, pulled him into the elevator and punched 7. We got off and I opened the apartment door and I led him to the sofa.

"Lester, we were told that this might happen. I don't think there was any way to prepare for the reality of this situation though. I can't imagine the pain of it. As uncomfortable as this is going to be especially for you and her, we'll get through this. We love her and we are all going to take care of her. The one thing that I'm sure of is that her heart will find you again. You can't fight fate Les."

"Whatever you did to win her heart the first time, just do it double!" With that, he grinned at me and waggled his eye brows. "Lester, I am not talking about that part and you know it!", and I smacked his arm.

"Come on and take me to the mall, it's (pointing to my belly) in the mood for pickle flavored ice cream and we're on a mission. Then we'll buy Mandy a gift and go back to the hospital for a visit." He wrinkled his nose, "That's sounds gross, are you really going to eat something like that and make those moaning slurpy sounds too? I might throw up."

I smacked him again. "Shut up Lester and lets go." I called Carlos and told him I'd be with Lester the rest of the day and not to wait for me at dinner. He said, "Love you Babe" and hung up.

**Amanda's POV**

I was thinking, this had to be the MOTHER of BRAIN FARTS! I musta' blew everything outta' both ears. I can't remember anything right now and I'm confused.

Thinkin' about that guy from earlier, that was uncomfortable and strange, I kind of felt a little bad. I had a lot of questions, I was so weak and thirsty. Boy, was I thirsty.

I had tried to take the cup with ice that the nurse gave me but was unable to barely raise it up with my hand. I ended up with a piece down my gown and was awkwardly smacking at my boob when my doctor hottie came back in.

Dr. Visser raised an eyebrow.

_"Ice in my gown, missed my mouth"_, I said.

He grinned and picked a piece out of the cup and put it in my mouth and that finger lingered for a second and I know I must have got brain damage and woke up a slut, because I kinda' sucked that finger a little before he removed it.

His eyes looked a little mischievous too and he said,…"Amanda, I'm going to examine you now and then after you can go back to sleep."…"_Kay"_…

He listened to my heart and lungs, shined a light in my eyes which made me wince because they were still adjusting to the bright light. He raised the arm with the cast and wiggled a finger. "Can you feel this?".."Yes"..The other hand…"This?"…"Yes"…He moved to the bottom of the bed and gently picked up the casted foot and wiggled a toe. "This?".."Yes"..Then he picked up my other leg under my knee and ran his smooth hand all the way down to my ankle and rubbed my foot…"This?"…Holy jeez, I felt it all the way up to my blushing cheeks.

His eyes twinkled and he said softly…"I'll take that as a yes?" All I could do was just nod my head. I was just prayin' it didn't look like a yeti leg because I knew I wasn't shavin' it .

Dr. Visser said,…"I'm very happy with this examination. Your body seems be healing rapidly and repairing well. Tomorrow we'll get you out of bed and then maybe the next day we'll begin your physical therapy. You've been in this bed for a long time and your body will be slow at first in responding to the demands. But you'll probably gain strength fast because you're a healthy young woman."

_Dr. "What happened to me_?"…

He took my hand and I think I saw tenderness in his eyes. "Amanda, all of your questions will be answered eventually. The only thing that you need to remember right now is to get rest, get strong and this staff of good people is going to take great care of you."

He gently put my hand down and gave the nurse some orders. He gave me a beautiful smile, turned and walked out of the room. Mercy, that man was easy on the eyes and nice.

I asked the nurse,…"_What is Dr. Dreamboat's story, do you know_?"..She smiled at me and said, "I think he's Dutch, he's a hottie isn't he?".."_Yes he sure is, the bluest eyes." "Is he married?" _She smiled again, "As a matter of fact no, he's single."

She said, "Half the nurses here are in love with that man. He's rumored to be a descendent from a long line of military heros and politicians as far back as the revolutionary war. His great great gramps may have even rubbed elbows with George W. himself and I don't mean Bush. I think he's part of the Fruehling family line and most of them live in Morristown."

"He's a good doctor, polite and professional but I don't think he's ever dated any one from the hospital. I think his family is wealthy. I've heard that he has dated some socialites from the area and in New York. That's about all I know about him."

I just nodded as I was getting very sleepy.."I said,.._Thank You..Ahh_." …"I'm Diane" she said, I'll look in on you later."…"_kay"_..

I was frantic, terrified. I heard this horrible voice stalking me and I was trying to run but I couldn't see where I was going and I couldn't scream and then someone grabbed me and started to shake me and I slammed my eyes open and there was the face of that young guy who was here earlier telling me in a soft voice to wake up that I was safe.

I was sweating and confused and I looked down at his hands and he let me go and looked at me sadly.

He said "I'm sorry you were having like a nightmare so I woke you up..I'm Lester Santos, we're friends and we work together, but I don't think you remember right now. But, that's okay."

There was a woman there too. She said, .."I'm Stephanie Plum and I also work with you and we're friends too. We're really glad your doing better. Can I get you some water? Are you thirsty?"

"I really am, thanks." I looked at Lester and said, "I'm sorry about earlier if I hurt your feelings."

He smiled and said,..That's alright it must have been weird waking up and having someone you didn't recognize holding your hand. I wanted to give you some space to adjust. Stephanie put a straw to my mouth and I sipped, it was good. I said, "yum."

Lester said,.."How are you feeling now, you look good?" "Well okay I guess. I really like this trigger button thing." He grinned really big, he had an adorable smile with cute dimples.

"I'm confused though. I don't know where I'm at, how I got here, I don't recognize anybody. The last thing I remember was losing my job and being stranded at a conference in Atlanta, Georgia."

"I asked the doctor but he didn't tell me. Do you guys know what happened to me? I work with you guys? How come you guys are dressed all in black? Is it another tour company? Your shirt says Rangeman. Are those combat boots your wearing? What is it like adventure tours or something? Am I back in Kentucky, my stupid ex stranded me in Pennsylvania? My mom is not here so I must not be, huh?"

They both looked at each other and kind of grinned. Stephanie said, "I think the doctor might be right about taking it slow. A little time has passed and all those questions will get answered. You might start to remember stuff on your own maybe too. I can tell you that you got a bad conk on the head, still have a job, lots of friends, an apartment, and your being taken care of. You don't need to worry about anything at all."

Lester said,.."Me and Steph went to the mall and we got you something." He handed me a box. I said, "can you open it for me I can't use my hands good yet." He opened the box and pulled out a really pretty peach colored robe and it felt peach soft too.

I said, "This is beautiful guys. I can use this cause' I know my butts been hangin' outta this other thing I'm wearin'." They both laughed.

The guy, Lester said, "We'll be back and your probably going to have a lot of visitors now that your awake. Don't be overwhelmed or nervous, they're mostly going to look like me dressed in black and combat boots but not as good looking." Then he grinned and he waggled his eyebrows at me…I had to laugh.. Ouch that hurts..

I just sighed and pushed my trigger button. Thanks for coming it was nice to meetcha' guys. Then they both left me alone and I really hated that.

I never had a problem being on my own or living alone. But, right now I felt really anxious about being alone. I mean I really did no want to be alone. Right before panic struck, Dr. Visser came in the door and smiled at me. Oh jeez, "Dr. Visser, I'm so glad you're here."

"I was about to have a monster panic attack about being alone and I don't know why. I never had that problem before that I can remember."

He smiled and pulled the chair close to the bed. "Well Amanda, it's your lucky night because I just finished my rounds and was going to go home after seeing you. I don't have any plans and would be happy to stay until you go back to sleep."

"I know you don't remember me either personally, but we were starting to become friends before you arrived here and I became your doctor."

"Really? Where did we meet, here at the hospital?"

"No, it was at another hospital, a medical plaza. You were lost and like a knight in shining armor I came to your rescue." I giggled.

I took the opportunity to flirt a little. "Did you want to date me?"

He smiled again. "It didn't occur to me the first time we met but definitely the second time we met."

"When was that?"

"It was at a formal banquet and award ceremony and you were the most beautiful woman in the room."…I looked at him bug eyed. "Your pullin' my leg right?"

That handsome grin again. "Absolutely not. You were wearing a long dress the color of fine rubies and the beaded bodice made your eyes sparkle. You looked like the goddess Athena." Snort, giggle, "get out!." His blues eyes sparkled, I knew he was teasing then.

I was feeling that hot sensation again all over. "The dress was thin and like liquid when you walked and you could see your beautiful form underneath as the light moved around you. There was not a man in the room that wasn't mesmerized and I was the lucky man that danced with you first."

I know my mouth was open..I swallowed. "You're just trying to make me feel better, this so did not happen, sounds like out of a cheesy romance novel." Dr. Visser gave me a wounded look and put his hand to his heart and took my hand in his.

"You were the star of my romance novel." His eyes twinkled. "You wore nothing under that ruby dress."…I gasped.."What?" ..This was just gettin' good and now I was mortified..

"Amanda, don't be embarrassed. Whether you are aware or not, you are a vibrant and beautiful woman. That revelation that night just made you more intriguing to me." "Uh yuh, no wonder. I bet that's not what everybody else thought, floosy comes to mind."

He laughed softly, "I'm your doctor and can't ask for more while you're under my professional care. However, when you're released from this hospital, I fully intend to 'date you', as you say." and he winked. Then he picked up my trigger and pushed the button.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep. His eyes were warm and smoldering." I have awoken from a dream and I am in the fairy tale twilight zone, I thought. Then my eyes kind of crossed and I fell asleep again.

"Amanda, time to wake up", a female said. I opened my eyes and said "Mornin' Diane" "Hi there, I brought some breakfast. It's not much but you have to start with a liquid diet until your stomach adjusts then you get the good stuff. Okay?"…."Kay"…

I looked at my tray, orange juice, jello, apple sauce, coffee..yippee.

I took the spoon and with a shaky hand stuck it in the jello and raised it to my face and flopped it out in my eye. Diane said , "Oops, I gotcha' girl, all in due time."

She wiped it off and started feeding me like a toddler. I said, "Diane where am I?"

She grinned and said "Trenton, New Jersey."

"No Shit? How the hell did I get here?"

Diane laughed and said,…"Honey, I been askin' myself that my whole life."..I got a twinge behind my eyes..We both laughed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Amanda's POV**

Just then a big shadow covered us and two guys wearing all black came into the room. One was beefy with blonde hair and a really sweet face. He said, "Hi, I'm Hal." The other guy was big and good lookin' too with a flaming skull on his head and grinned and said, "I'm Cal."

I kept lookin' at the skull. "Nice tameetcha' Hal and Cal. Are you supposed to be like brothers?...Are you guys yankin' my chain?"…

The other guy Lester told me you would come. "Where's your skull Hal? We work together? We don't have to get those where we work do we, cause' that wouldn't be a good look on me?"

They were both..chuckling.."This is for you, Chopper"…Hal sat a vase with really pretty spring flowers on my tray table.

I said, "Hal, this is so pretty and smells so nice"…Hal blushed. "Who's Chopper?", I asked. Cal said, "That's our nickname for you, you know, the martial arts?"

"You know about that?"…They both said, "Sure. You beat us both up before." I said, "I'm sorry..Did I hurt you?" They both said, "Hell Yes!", at the same time and I laughed.

"Thank you for coming guys." They both looked a little sad and Hal said…"Can we come and see you tomorrow?"

"Well sure you can", and they both beamed and walked out the door. I was feeling some pain again and pushed my trigger button and dozed off.

When next I opened my eyes, another huge guy in the black uniform was sitting in the chair looking at me. He said, "Hi Chopper." "Hi"..

"I'm Tank."…"No shit?"…and he grinned. "I work at Rangeman too and brought you some chocolates. My girlfriend, Lula wanted me to bring you fried chicken, but I didn't think your stomach would be ready for that yet."

Thank you Tank, I love chocolate. Your girlfriend sounds really sweet. "Yeah, she's a special girl." He kissed me on the cheek, "Get well soon, Chopper." I said, "Thank you", and he left the room.

I thought how nice all these guys were. I was sure curious about this job. "Where's the Beef?", I snorted. Definitely where I work.

I hadn't been awake that long and that dread of being alone was beginning again and then in came my hero, Dr. Dreamboat. "Hello Dr. Dream..Visser..shit!"

"Hello my special patient", he grinned. "Soon you can call me Casper or Cas if you like."

"You mean like in the ghost?" He chuckled, "No, like a form of the dutch name Kaspar which is derived fron Gaspar an ancient Chaldean word in the old testament, meaning "Treasurer"."

"And, I might just hold a special key for you lovely lady."

"Really?", I grinned. I thought listen to Dr. flirty now. This a fine look on him.

"How do you feel today?"

"Uh..I was kinda' feelin' scared again, but now I'm feeling warm." He gave me a beaming smile and a wink. "I'm going to check your vitals and then we're going to get you out of bed." He checked my heart, lungs and eyes and then took my hand. He lowered the side of the bed with his other hand. He took my legs one at a time and moved them over," lean on me." I put one foot and then the casted foot on the floor and felt those uncomfortable needles again. He said, "Up".. and lifted me up.

My legs were like jelly and I had never felt so weak. But, with his help I stood and he helped me shuffle to the chair next to the bed. I was breathless when I sat down. He smiled and said, "Very good." Diane is bringing you a tray of food and then after that she's going to help you bathe and change your gown. One step at a time liefde."

I got my bed changed and Diane helped me to feel clean again, washed and a fresh gown on and I was pooped. I had just hit my trigger when Lester Santos walked in holding a teddy bear, a bouquet of roses, a big balloon and a massive grin.

With sleepy eyes I giggled, "I don't know who is cuter, you or the teddy bear." Then I couldn't help it my eyes closed and I was out again.

The next morning Diane woke me with a real breakfast and said, "You're going to need this today. So try to eat as much as you can." I nibbled a little on the eggs and toast and drank some juice but, still didn't have much of an appetite yet. A few minutes later Dr, Visser came in with another man and introduced me to Bryan Harding. "He's going to be your physical therapist and you're starting today. Bryan said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Smith. We're just going to do some simple exercises today to see where you are strength wise here in your room so don't worry."…"Okey Dokey"..

First he did exercises with me in the bed moving and rotating my arms and legs and having me push against him to test my strength. Then he helped me out of the bed and we shuffle walked a couple steps and back to the chair. He smiled at me and said, "Under the circumstances I think you're doing well. Were you pretty fit before you were injured, that sometimes helps you know? That'll help get you on your feet quicker and you can walk on the cast now. Regardless you'll get pain meds to help you work through it. We'll take this up again tomorrow", and he patted my leg gently.

After Bryan left, Diane came in and helped me to clean up and get changed again. As we were finishing Stephanie Plum came in with a plastic container and a nice leather messenger bag. She said, "Hey, you really look good. Are you feeling better?" ..I said, "Thanks, and yes I think I'm getting a little stronger."

She said, "Well we have a resident Mom at Rangeman and her name is Ella and she baked you some chocolate chip cookies. She wants to see you but she's been busy taking care of all of us. I brought you a bag with some stuff in it. Your wallet and ID and cell phone. I put some makeup and girl stuff in too for you. All of our numbers are pre-programmed on your phone."

"Oh, and my friend Lula put a rainbow of colorful condoms in there, and a purse size vibrator, and several take out menus. I refused to let her put the gun in. To her, this is essential girl stuff and you'll have to meet her to understand.".. I giggled…I remembered, "Oh the fried chicken lady?..Tank's girlfriend?..Okay."

She looked surprised, "You remember, your memory?" "No, I met Tank"..She looked kind of sad.

Later that day when it was quiet and I was alone I was working myself into another panic attack when Dr. Cas came in and saw the panic on my face. He pulled a chair up and took my hand. He said, "Amanda, I'm concerned about the panic and you're strong enough that I can release you early if you'd like. But only if you have assistance available. I have a proposal to make and I would be honored if you would accept.

My eyes got big…"Oh.. ..I don't know you that well..I am not getting married again, ah now." He laughed, "As much as I would be honored, I didn't mean a proposal of marriage at this time." I blushed.

"I know that you don't have family here and don't remember even where your home here is. I could never release you under those circumstances."

"So this is my proposal, I have a lot of vacation time I've neglected and I would be honored if you would accept my invitation to come stay at my home and let me help get you rehabilitated. Of course Bryan would visit daily to maintain your physical therapy. You would not be alone and I think that your healing would be faster outside of this dreary hospital atmosphere. What do you think?"

I was stunned.."Oh, I couldn't impose." He said,.."It wouldn't be at all, I enjoy your company. I have a large estate and you would have plenty of privacy, I have a staff there to help as well."

"I'm an ER physician and after you're released you're not my patient any longer, I would like for us to have the chance to get to know one another again." I didn't know what to say..Again I found myself feeling like I was in the twilight zone or OZ.. "I don't know."

All I knew is that I was scared of being alone, I didn't know where I was or why I was here and didn't think I currently had a lot of other options available. Plus, this man was dreamy perfection and his proposal should probably be considered an honor to any woman.

So, I said…"Okay." He said, "Then tomorrow after your breakfast and therapy, I'll release you from the hospital to my care."

_When Cas got up and turned there was a flash of something in his eyes and then it was gone. _Naah…I blinked my eyes…It was just my trigger finger…

The next morning, I woke up and there were two more black clothed beefy guys standing in the doorway. One had flowers and the other had an arm full of stuffed animals.

"Hi Chopper", one said, "I'm Woody and this is Junior. We work with you."

"Hi guys, What do you have there?" Junior said, "Flowers for you and these guys", and started picking out of Woody's arms, a Dumbo and a Tasmanian Devil and a Goofy and sat them in my bed.

I said, "These are really cute and they are some of my favorites. Thank you guys so much." Junior said, "Yeah you made sock puppets out of these" and snorted and Woody elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww!", Junior chuckled. I just raised my eyebrows.

When Junior moved I noticed a dark haired Italian looking man with movie star good looks leaning against the door and he was grinning at the two big guys and the stuffed animals on the bed . He wasn't wearing black. He said to them, "How's it going guys?" Both guys turned around and said , "Oh, hey Morrelli."

"Well, Chopper we gotta' get goin'. We'll come back again soon. Get well."

"Again, Thank you guys, these were really sweet."

The man walked to my bedside and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Joe Morrelli, Stephanie's friend." I shook his hand.

"Are we friends too? Did I work with you too?"

"No." He smiled. "I was around when you were brought here and I've been following your progress. I'm really happy that your looking so good."

"Thank you…Do you know what happened to me?"…"Yes", he said.

"Will you tell me?"…"No"… He said softly.

"I came to meet you because I heard what a strong and brave woman you are."

"Brave, Me? That's not the way I've been feeling", and I sighed .

"Oh, I think I would feel the same way in your place. So many people are proud of you. These people that love you and care about you will tell you everything when it's right."

"I don't remember these people and I feel afraid and uncomfortable all the time."

"Why am I telling you this?..I just dumped on you and I don't even know you, sorry." He smiled.."Was it that bad, what happened to me?"...

Morrelli said, "You were badly hurt, …but it looks like your going to be fine now. Just focus on getting well. All your questions will get answered."

He took my hand and kissed it and looked in my eyes and gave me a warm smile. "It was my honor to have met you Ms. Smith and I hope to see you around when you get out." Then Joe Morelli turned and walked out the door. That man had one fine backside too. He was a man you could enjoy comin' and goin'. Jeez, what was I thinkin'. I woke up a big she slut. One thing is for sure, no shortage of good lookin' men in Trenton.

Diane came through the door as Joe was leaving. "Oh lord, There is not a more handsome man in my book than Joe Morrelli.", she said. "He is a legendary bad boy. What is your secret with all the handsome guys. The nurses are starting to hang around your door just waiting for your leftovers."..I giggled.

"I don't know exactly. I'm still thinking I'm asleep in some fantasy sex dream or somethin'."…We both giggled at that.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Note- Smut alert

**Chapter 14**

**Amanda's POV**

Another big guy in a black uniform came in and gave me a big grin. "You are the Chopper and I'm Ram and I am very happy to make your acquaintance doll", he said. He shook my hand and placed a little bracelet in it that said '_Chopper_' in silver. I looked at it and then at him and I said, "This is just beautiful."

He said, "It's nothin', me and my guys been wantin' to meet you for a while girl. We so glad you're on the radar again!" "Thanks", I said. He smiled and patted my hand and left the room.

I was dressed, fed and exercised and daydreaming when in walked Dr. Cas. The 'treasurer' with the 'key' to my hospital release before noon. He was handsome in casual dress pushing a wheelchair and carried a suit type bag over his arm. "Your release papers are ready, are you?" I said, "More than ready."

"I have a long gown, a robe and some slippers here. With the casts, I thought this would be comfortable. Diane can help you dress." Diane came in and helped me change. She gave me a hug and a wink and wished me luck.

Cas came back and helped me into the wheelchair and we headed to the elevator and out of the building. He stopped in the parking lot at a grey Mercedes convertible sports car. It was a hot car but it was too chilly to put the top down.

He helped me in and I looked down at my messenger bag Stephanie had given me. I looked at Cas and said, "do you know where I live? This is all I have, I don't have any clothes or anything." He smiled. "Not to worry, I have already thought of that."

**Lester's POV**

I had been busy working at night looking for thugs and Cullen, trying to wrap up this Cartel shit and not been able to visit Mandy yesterday. I had slept a couple hours, grabbed a bite and couldn't wait to get to the hospital to spend some time with her. The visits were getting better and I was hoping she would let me stay longer and maybe I could even steal a little kiss.

I missed her so badly it hurt, everywhere…I felt guilty thinking about sex. That was just what Steph called the 'horndog' male in me and I had spent lots of time taking cold showers. I knew that I had to be patient to get her back and after what she had been through sex would not be the easiest thing for her to deal with. I had the hope that one day we would have another night like our first, maybe even hotter. I was getting ramrod stiff thinking about that night. I wanted her to only remember how it felt to be touched by somebody that loves her.

I walked into her hospital room and froze. The bed was empty and made and the flowers and everything were gone. I ran down to the nurses station and asked, "Where is Amanda Smith? Has she been moved?"..One of the nurses looked up and said,.."She was released earlier today."

I was stunned. "Released to where, who was with her?" The nurse said, "I don't know exactly." I started to get really upset.."Well then who does know?"

She said "Maybe Diane, she was her daytime nurse most of the time." "Where is she, I demanded?"

"She's just takin' a break, she'll be back soon." "I really need to talk to her right now." She looked at me a minute and sighed. "She's in the break room on the floor I'll get ha'."

The nurse Diane came walking down the hall and I said, "Do you know into whose care Ms. Smith was released?" She said, "Yes, It was Dr. Visser."

Then, I felt anger rising. "Do you know where he took her?" "No, I 'm sorry", she said. I gave her a shaky, "thank you."

I grabbed my phone and called Ranger…"Yo?"..."Ranger, Mandy was checked out of the hospital today by Visser. I don't know where she is." "Really? We can track her by her phone", he said.

"I'll check with control. Come on back to Rangeman for now. We'll decide what to do when you get here." He disconnected.

I rubbed my hands down my face. Shit! What the hell just happened? Why the fuck would Visser think he has the right to remove her from the hospital and take her away?

I was more pissed than panicked, He was a doctor and I wasn't immediately worried about her safety but, I wanted to get her back and get her home to Rangeman as soon as possible. "What the fuck?"

**Stephanie's POV**

I was working on some contracts in my new office on level 5. Ranger came walking in with a pissed off look on his face and said, "Like we don't have enough fucking problems, you are not going to believe this one?"

"What?"

"Visser checked Amanda out of the hospital today and took her away. Just fucking drove off with her."

"Nooo…You..you're not kidding?"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE I AM KIDDING!"

Two heads popped in the doorway…Tank said, "What's going on boss?"

I said, "Carlos was just telling me that Cas Visser checked Mandy out of the hospital today and drove off with her."

Tank and Bobby both said, "You gotta' be fucking kidding."

Carlos looked over at them and glared…I did a nervous giggle.

"Well, if she's with Cas she's not in danger. I'll get his number and give him a call and see if I can find out what his plans are."

I said, "I think he lives in Princeton. I'll go ahead pull some information on him."

Ranger said, "Tank, she has her phone, track her and see where they are headed."

"You got it Boss."

Then they all left together.

Call it spidey-sense, female intuition, or just being smarter than the average bear but I had a feeling that Dr. Cas Visser was enamored with his patient. I also remember a conversation a month ago and a strange look in his eyes. He wouldn't be taking advantage of the fact that she didn't have any family here and she didn't have her memory back? Would he?

This could get really bad. I was proud of Lester. He had been focused and patient this whole time, but he wouldn't stay that way for long.

I pulled Cas's information and found he did in fact have an address in Princeton, NJ.

I pulled his cell phone as well and called…"Cas Visser"

"Hi , It's Stephanie Plum." "Hello Stephanie, How are you?"

"I'm good. Do you know where Mandy is?"

"As a matter of fact she's with me."

"Cas, she was supposed to be released into our care. We are responsible for her and her safety and her attacker still hasn't been found. She'll be safer here and we're prepared to take over her rehabilitation needs."

"Stephanie, she's safe with me and I'll be with her. Her physical therapist will be coming daily and I have staff and security at my estate."

"Cas, what is this really about?"

"I'm taking care of her because I want to. She wanted to come to my home. Would you like to speak with her?", he asked.

"Please."

"Stephanie?"

"Mandy, I was worried about you. We were really looking forward to bringing you back to Rangeman to help you rehabilitate. There are many people here who miss you and want to help you. I want to make sure that you know that you have a choice."

She said, "I really appreciate that. Cas has been taking care of me and I just felt safe, like I knew him a little better right now. I'm not totally sure of anything right now really."

This whole situation just tugged at my heart and reeked of nasty triangle. However, what could we do? She is an adult and has the right to make her own decisions. I sighed.

"Mandy, I want to talk to you every day, and I am going to come see you. Okay? If you need me, you call me. Our numbers are programmed into your phone. Now, let me speak to Cas again."…

"Okay Stephanie?"

"Cas, I gotta' tell you I am not happy and I know her boyfriend is NOT going to be happy. Please think about this."

"I appreciate your concern as I am sure that she does. She will be fine. Goodbye"

I put my aching head in my hands. I mocked, Buh Bye to you too…Shit…

**Amanda's POV**

I felt bad after I spoke to Stephanie. I knew that she was sincere and I knew she was trying to be a friend. I looked over at Cas, he was handsome and warm and strong.

He really did seem like the fairy tale knight in shining armor. Joe Morrelli said what happened to me was bad. Maybe I needed a fairytale ending to my story.

Just then Cas pulled into a long winding drive. There was a gate and then a large estate like house in the distance. Cas stopped at the gate and clicked a remote control device and the gate opened. We pulled up into the drive and a man came out to meet us.

Cas got out and opened my door. He reached in and lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. He carried me up a long winding staircase and down to the end of the hall and stopped at a door. He said "This suite is next door to my own." Then he kicked the door open. He walked me over to an elegant chaise lounge and gently set me down.

I looked around the beautiful room. Yep, this was the fairytale. There was an elegant antique canopy bed, a huge antique armoire, a breakfast table and chairs, a private bath, a fireplace…"Wow!"..Cas laughed.

He said, "I'll light a fire and we'll have dinner here. My housekeeper is going to come in and get your measurements so we can get you some clothes that fit you. You probably will not fit your old wardrobe now, that's why I didn't take you home for your old clothes." I said, "I don't expect you to buy me clothes."

"Nonsense, I have money but don't live extravagantly. I work most of the time. I would love nothing more than to adorn you, lovely lady." Then he gently took my hand, turned it over and kissed my palm. Wow, that was really sexy and felt so warm.

I had not seen myself in a mirror. "Do I look bad?"

"On the contrary, you look very good. You have lost weight which is normal from not having solid food for so long."

"Tomorrow after your therapy and nap I'm going to have a hairdresser and staff come here and pamper you from head to toe. I understand that this makes women feel very good about themselves."

I said, "yes..yes it does"..and smiled.

After Cas's housekeeper Beth fussed and measured me she ran me a bath and Cas came in and carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the side of the tub. Beth helped me to get undressed and Cas lifted me into the tub protecting my casts from the water. I was so embarrassed and flaming red.

Cas said, "I'm a doctor and I have seen you already. Please don't be uncomfortable with me." He turned to leave and Beth came back in to help me wash my hair and my body. Then Cas came back, lifted me and wrapped me in a big soft towel.

Beth picked up a beautiful silk nightgown and pulled it over my head and arms and Cas wrapped a robe over my shoulders and carried me to the table in the bedroom.

"I'm a lot of work, huh?"

He said, "It's worth every minute to have you here."

In the next minute Beth arrived with a large tray and it smelled so wonderful.

Cas said,.."It's a homemade soup with some bread. I don't want to overwhelm your stomach yet."

Yum…It smelled wonderful..It was an aromatic homemade chicken noodle soup with carrots and celery with big chunks of chicken and delicious crusty bread.

It was good but, I couldn't eat very much. I was sleepy and contented when I finished.

Cas took a pill out of a bottle and put it in my hand. "It's for pain, take it now."

Cas then smiled at me and lifted me off my chair and put me in the bed.

I said, "Thank You" and I closed my eyes.

I had a dream that I was being held close and that I was being kissed, my ear, my neck, my collar bone, my breast, stomach, hip, my thigh and then my lips were parted and my clit was enveloped with white hot kisses. Soft silky hands held my breasts and then my hard erect nipples and I arched my back and breathed "please"…It had been so long and I was so close. Then my clit was taken by hungry lips and then sucked hard and I climaxed and I shook and fell limp, sated and satisfied…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Warning-More smut alert

**Chapter 15**

The next morning I woke up and at first I didn't know where I was and then I began to remember Casper and his wonderful home. Beth knocked and came in with a breakfast tray. She said, "Your looking better this morning Ms. Smith" in her 'corn cobb up the butt' sounding voice. "Your therapist, will be here soon."

"Thanks", I said. After I ate, Beth brought me a soft lilac track suit made of velour and helped me dress. Bryan came and led me as I hobbled around the room and down the hall and we stretched and he had me do some strengthening exercises on the bed. I was in a little pain and tired after we finished. Bryan gave me a knowing smile.

I said, "Slave driver." He winked at me and said, "No pain, no gain you know. I'll see you tomorrow."

Beth arrived back into the room with a man and a woman with her. She said smugly, "you're a lucky young lady today. You are going to be pampered by Pascal and Aurora."

"I'll be back to check on you later and I think she "hmmphd" her displeasure and closed the door.

The man shivered and said. "Holy shit load of crazy cooties, I think I'm shrivelin'", and then began to put up a portable table. He looked up and grinned at me, "I'm Pascal and I'm going to be giving you a massage and Aurora is going to do your hair and nails. You look a little peaked are you up for this today?"

"Oh, it sounds fantastic..I just had my physical therapy and I'm always a little bushed afterward."

Well he said, "When I get finished with you girlfriend, you'll feel like you just had the happy ending. You'll be ready for a nice long nap."

My mouth flew open, "This doesn't come with….your not going to?...Uh..shit"..

Pascal and Aurora started laughing. Pascal said, "Girl, I was kiddin'. Your not my type and I got some class here. I don't do that kind of massage."

He looked at my hair and winced. "Thank goodness Aurora is a miracle worker, you need some order restored up top girl. "Behind me, I heard Aurora giggle again. She said, "Pascal, you ah' so not right!" When she said that, something flickered behind my eyes and I blinked a few times but nothing came to me. I liked these two.

Aurora said, "Come ova' ta' the dressin' table and we'll soak ya' feet and ya' nails first." She opened a big beauty kit and said, "Pick a col'ah."

I said, "I think I'll just do French nails." "Good choice."

I said, "Well that way if it chips it won't be so noticeable. It will still be a while before I can do my own again."

"I'll leave ya' some cards. Call me anytime toots, I'll take care of ya'."

She said, "I'll trim ya' hair and take care of those roots for ya' today too."

Pascal came out of the bathroom with a couple big towels and a small foot tub filled with warm water and sat it and a stool down by my feet.

Aurora dipped my fingers in a bowl and began clipping away at my hair.

Pascal began working his magic on my feet.

"Wow, Pascal I bet you make your significant other real happy at home." He laughed and Aurora giggled. "I don't have one right now. Turns out he had a wonderin' noodle. I had to kick his ass to the curb girl." Again, that twinge behind my eyes…

Pascal said, "What happened to you sweety?"

"I don't remember and no one has told me yet."

Aurora said, "What's ya' name again honey?" I flinched and this time I got a heavy twinge behind the eyes.

I said, "Amanda Smith, you can call me Mandy if you like."

Aurora said, "You gotta' lil' accent. Where ya from?"

I laughed, Aurora had a real heavy Jersey accent. "I'm from Kentucky."

Pascal dropped my foot and said, "Oh my god your dumpster girl!" Then he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Girlfriend If you don't remember and no one has told you then you need to just let that shit lie and go on with your life."

I was uncomfortable. "I don't..really..have..a life Pascal..I don't remember anything about it." Then I started to sob.

"Ah SHIT, Pascal. You gotta' fix this right now!", Aurora barked.

Pascal said,.. "Mandy. I am sure when it's time you'll remember ALL the good shit and there must be a lotta' people that care about you. Seems to me girl that they are just tryin' to protect you from the bad shit."

"Girlfriend, look around. You're in a fairytale mansion with a "hot ass" prince payin' for Pascal and Aurora to pamper your fine ass."

Aurora said, "Pascal you stupid Fanuk'. You should suck it up and do the 'smush' and give ha' the happy endin' too fa' makin ha' cry!"

I gasped and we all started laughing.

Aurora had quickly trimmed and wrapped color into my hair and left it in while doing my nails. When she finished the nails, we went into the bathroom and she said, "might as well get in the shower ta' rinse. You gotta' take it all off for Pascal anyway." Pascal came in and I stood still for a minute. Pascal said, " Toots, I might peek but I ain't gonna' have no BIG problem where it counts." He winked at me. I held on to Pascal while Aurora pulled my clothes off and I suddenly heard her gasp. A look passed between she and Pascal.

Then Aurora looked down, snorted and broke out in a kinda' bug eyed look, "Damn girl you busted, we gotta' trim tha' bush. Let me look in my bag. I'm gonna' need a frickin' lawn mowa!" Pascal looked down, looked up at me and nodded his agreement.

I couldn't see it but, I knew my face was FIFTY shades of red.

They had quickly and efficiently rinsed me, waxed me and smoothed me while I held my foot and arm out of the shower. Pascal wrapped me in a big towel and helped me over to the dressing table. Aurora quickly blow dryed and combed out my hair.

"Puhfect, I do a fine Poof too if you want one doll! I am so good.", she said.

"No, this is great. Thanks. I would just mess up your good 'poof' when I napped."

They helped me hobble out and over to the massage table. Pascal had covered it with another towel and helped me climb on with my stomach down, he adjusted the towel over me and he began working his magic fingers. I said,.."Thank you guys so much" and then my eyes closed.

I was being lifted and snuggled to a warm body and then I felt liquid warmth wrap around me. A hand touched my cheek and a soft mouth kissed my lips and I heard a male voice say, "Love, I cannot resist you." Then it seemed like I could really feel water washing over me. The kiss deepened and I felt hands beneath the water caress my neck and my shoulders. Then the hands caressed my breasts and my stomach and then my mound and my clit.

A soft voice said, "Ask me please and my wish is your command loved one." A twinge hit me so hard that it left me breathless. Movies and the color red flashed in my head but I could not seem to catch and identify any of the pictures.

"Oh Please", I said.

Then he brought his mouth to mine, captured my tongue and squeezed my clit between his soft fingers and I exploded into his hand.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked into Cas's eyes. They were dark and dream like. He reached into the bathtub and lifted me out and carried me to the bedroom and laid me gently on the bed naked.

Cas was naked to his waist and dressed in lounge pants. He then pulled the covers up over my body and kissed me. He whispered, "You are making me insane my lovely. I can hardly wait for you."…He kissed me hard with a sexual intensity that made my toes curl and then he let me go and turned and walked out of the room.

I was confused. Was I having an erotic dream about Cas in the tub? Right in front of him? OMG How embarrassing. I should have felt warm but, I shivered a little. I was still feeling uncomfortable and little scared. I turned over and closed my eyes again.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Note-Even more smut alert

**Chapter 16**

At breakfast the next morning, Cas told me that he had something to tell me.

He said, "This is difficult but, I thought this was one detail that you needed to know about first." I said, …"Yes?"

When you were in the hospital and before you woke up, we received word that your mother had passed away from a stroke. He took my hand and said, "I am very sorry."

I was shocked. I wasn't that close to my mother, we never got along that well. But, she was my Mom and now both my parents were gone. Tears started rolling down my face.

I said, "I appreciate you telling me. Do you mind if I have a little time alone please?"

"Not at all." He kissed a tear from my cheek and left the room.

My eyes felt heavy and my heart even more so. I looked at the beautiful ornate ceiling trying to focus. There was something that was part of me missing and it wasn't just the death of my mother. I could not find my center or myself. I got up and hobbled to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, wiped my eyes and hobbled back to the bedroom.

I stood in the middle of the room and I pulled my strength into my center and I began to move slowly. I began to focus and I felt free like a bird, I felt warmth and security and safety and I felt like I was nearing home. Tears rolled down my face as I moved and then I raised my arms and released all the negative energy to the air and it was carried away and gone.

When I opened my eyes Cas was standing in the doorway looking at me.

He said, "Seeing you move like this is so beautiful and erotic."

He said,.."Did you remember this?"

"I remembered that I needed it."

"I came to tell you that Bryan was coming up the drive and to make sure you were alright.

Have a nap after therapy and I will see you for dinner this evening", Cas said softly.

I turned, "Cas thanks for everything. You have been very kind to me."

"liefde (love), I care deeply about you."

Then Bryan came through the door. "Ready?", he said and I groaned.

I felt stronger but could not shake the sadness today. "I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it out of my purse. "Hello"…" Mandy, it's Stephanie. How are you?"

"Oh, Stephanie nice to hear from you. I'm doing better."

Stephanie said, "you don't really sound better. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, because I don't really know what to say. I did find out about my Mom today."

Stephanie said, "Oh I am so very sorry. Lester wants to talk to you. Can he call you?"

I said "yes, sure. He's a nice guy."

Stephanie said, "You and Lester were close and he misses you and worries about you. He was hoping so much that he could help take care of you. We all miss you and want you well again."

"Stephanie, someone referred to me as 'Dumpster Girl', not in a mean way. But, do you know about this?"

There was silence. Then, "Yes…I know."

"What does it mean?"

A long sigh…"You were attacked by a very bad person and left next to a dumpster. It was in the newspaper here in Trenton. Mandy, it was a miracle you were found and survived. But, you DID survive and you will remember your life and go on with it."

I felt nausea, I couldn't talk or move anymore. I just closed the phone and sunk to the floor.

**Ranger's POV**

I was just going to sit down for lunch in the apartment when Stephanie came in crying and ran into my arms.

"Hormones Babe?" "Uh No, why do men always have to blame everything on HORMONES or our PERIOD! It's so sexist!

We don't point the finger at you dominate males and say you PEE all over the place to mark your territory and it stinks bad! We don't say if you drank more green tea you could hold your ERECTION longer or stop trying to preserve your ego you're erupting in BRAIN FARTS! We don't blame your stupidity on testosterone! Carlos!"

"Babe, he grinned…What the hell are you talking about?"

She said, "I called Mandy to check on her and she asked me about being called 'Dumpster Girl' and I had to tell her some of it. I couldn't lie to her. She knows about her mother's death now too. She didn't sound good to begin with and then she hung up the phone. What are we going to do?"

I knew what we were going to have to do. We were going to have to go in and take her back. I thought we also might need to lock up Lester again for his own good until we got back in case he found out. I gave her and her little belly a kiss.

"Babe, just so you know, Batman drinks green tea but he doesn't do 'brain farts'." She wiped her teary eyes and giggled.

**Amanda's POV**

I had bathed and was brushing out my hair when I saw the cards Aurora and Pascal had left me and I smiled and put them in my bag. I had enjoyed being with them. They were kooky and fun and had patched my confidence together, girl style and made me feel like normal for a little while. Whatever that was.

I was more mobile now, but 'Beth the biatch' had still come and helped me bathe and brought me a beautiful scarlet gown to put on before dinner. It was thin and had a matching thong panty. I hobbled into the next room and sat down at the table and Beth delivered a buffet of oysters, carrots, pistachio nuts, arugula, strawberries and chocolate. I looked at her and said, "aren't these all considered aphrodisiac foods?"..She just said, "here drink this"and gave me a glass of wine. Then she 'huffed' and left the room.

Cas walked into the room and closed the door. He was striking, naked to the waist with lounge pants and a robe hanging open. He said, "You look beautiful tonight. Feeling better?"

I nodded, "yes."

He bent over and kissed me on the lips and then took my hand and kissed my palm.

He sat down at the table and picked up an oyster. "Open 'mign lieverling', my passion." I opened my mouth and he placed the mussel on my tongue and released it. I swallowed then he took my mouth in his and kissed me deeply. "We'll eat and enjoy each others company and then I'll show you how much I love and care about you."

I was feeling a little breathless and woozy. What did he mean?

He said, "Do you trust me?".."Yes..Your my doctor."

"No, I was your doctor. I'm just a man now Amanda and I have wanted to be close to you since the first time I saw you. I thought there would be plenty of time to get to know you. But, then I almost lost you."

"I was attacked", I said. "Yes." He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

He fed me and made me drink more wine and then he carried me to the bed.

He laid me down and kissed my lips softly at first then they became hungry and he kissed my throbbing neck and sucked there. He breathed, "you're now mine de liefde."

I was warm but I was also shivering.

He untied my gown and opened it.

He kissed and caressed my body and whispered how much he had dreamed of making love with me.

Then he slowly turned me over on my stomach and he rubbed his soft fingers down my bottom and gently pulled down my thong.

He began kissing me on my neck, down my back, my butt and he said, "Amanda I want you so badly but not until our wedding night. I have made you whole again like a virgin and you are like new just for me."

My head was so foggy and I could not understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean like a virgin, wedding night?"

"You will bleed again love, for me."

"Why?" How could that happen? I don't want that. Was I hallucinating?

He continued to kiss me and my head was so cloudy.

He reached under me and held my breast and rubbed my nipple, then reached down to my mound and put two fingers in the opening and rubbed me until I gasped and became wet and then he pulled away and moved them to my rectum and drew small circles there. "But, I can have you here now and I will not hurt you", he said. "I'll give you pleasure."

"Please..what?"…

Then I felt his hardness against my back and he barely dipped the head of his member where his fingers had been and then he pulled out and put it up against my butt and said, "my sweet Amanda you are like new again here too." When he put pressure there I screamed not from pain but from the shock of memories that crashed in on me. He turned my head and covered my mouth with his.

My head felt like it had split wide open and my eyes felt like they were bursting from the amount of data that was downloading into my brain.

I jerked and spasmed and my eyes rolled back into my head and before I passed out I heard the door slam open and voices yelling and then there was darkness.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Note-Smutty alert

**Chapter 17**

**Ranger's POV**

Steph had came to me after she had spoken to Visser and he was not going to let Amanda go. It didn't sound like she was okay.

I called Tank and Bobby down to my office and relayed this information.

Both agreed we needed to act.

I told Bobby to take a couple of guys and grab Lester when he got back.

Sedate him again and lock him up.

Tank said, "You sure man?" .."I hope I am."..

"You me and Cal will go in tonight to take her back."

"Yeah..Boss."

This time when Lester came in Bobby was more prepared. He walked up behind him, stuck a needle in his arm before Lester could punch him. With the help of a couple Merry Men, he was quickly tucked away. No black eyes and no pain. The three of us loaded up after dinner and headed to Princeton. When we arrived at the security gate, we quickly disabled it and moved through.

We parked the SUV in front of the house and a man came out. We walked past him and he put an arm out to stop us and Cal punched him. We opened the front door and we spread out and I headed up the stairs. The house was quiet and we had not seen anyone so far. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard a faint scream and I ran to the door it had originated from.

I kicked open the door and there was Visser on the bed on top of Amanda and her eyes were wide then her head slumped to the pillow. When I got closer, Visser pulled his dick away from her and growled at me.

I felt rage and I took my gun and smacked him off of her onto the floor. "You bastard I raged!"

"You kidnapped her and brought her here to rape her after everything she has been through? WHY?", I raged. "You're her doctor, she trusted you!"

Visser glared at me like an animal…"HOW DARE YOU! I am not her doctor any longer and I made her whole again for me, for us! I did not hurt her! She is mine!"

"You're a sick fuck is what you are Visser!"

I took my gun and hit him again. This time I knocked him out.

I opened my phone and called Morrelli, …"Yeah?"..".Morrelli I have a delicate situation here. Dr. Visser checked Amanda out of the hospital, brought her home and raped her tonight. We arrived on the scene while it was happening. I have knocked the bastard out, she is passed out cold and I am going to fucking kill him shortly if somebody doesn't come and save his sorry ass."

Morrelli said, "I'll come myself. Wait for me."

Tank and Cal had come to the doorway and took in the scene with shocked eyes.

Cal went over to Amanda and gently rolled her over and pulled her to him. She opened her sad dazed eyes and looked at him and said softly, "Cal can you take me home now please? I want to go home." He hugged her to him and said in a broken voice, "I gotcha' covered Chopper, I'm sorry we didn't make it sooner." Cal looked at me with pity and anger in his eyes.

I looked over at Tank and a single tear slid down his face, He groaned, "Damn man!"

Cal pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped her in it. I found her messenger bag Steph had sent her and we took her out of the room.

We were on the first floor when Morrelli arrived. The housekeeper and other servant man were yelling and clucking away. I finally glared at them and said, "sit the fuck down and shut up", and they did. Morrelli went up the stairs and came down with Visser dressed and cuffed.

He glared at me but he was quiet.

"I 'm going to take him downtown and book him, but I'll be damned if I know for what yet? I need to get some information first."

"Did she go with him of her own free will?" I nodded. "I think he tricked or coerced her".

Morrelli said, "then kidnapping probably won't stick."

"Would she testify that he raped her?"

I don't know that she can handle that. This event may have just triggered her memory back.

Morrelli said,.."Shit..Jesus..This poor woman. I guess I'll just book him for sexual assault.

I don't know if it will stick. Even if she wants it dropped, this may still get to the medical board for review."

I looked at Visser with disgust. "His uncle Ross Freuhling is a state congressman and is a very rich and powerful man. I doubt shit will stick to him. You know him?"

Morrelli said, "I know a lot about him" and took Visser away.

I left the house and went out to the SUV and got in. Cal was holding Chopper in his lap in the back seat and rocking her gently. She was silent.

I called Bobby and gave him the news. I told him I didn't take any meds or anything from the scene because I didn't trust the bastard. Bobby said, "I'll call Doc Palmetto and have him call in some pain scripts for her right away. We'll have him take a look at her tomorrow and I'll take over her physical therapy."

I called Steph and said "Babe, we're bringing her home. We're on our way."

Then we rolled out.

**Amanda's POV**

I was weak with the pain and guilt of everything that had come crashing back into my brain at one time. I remembered everything, my job, my friends. I remembered making my peace and waiting for Cullen's attack. I remember his breath on me and kicking my foot out toward his voice. I kicked him again and then something hit me in the side of the head and burned me and knocked me down. The rest is a haze. I just know I was blind but I had pictures in my head of Lester and all the people I cared about and I had vowed that I would not stop fighting until one of us was dead or dying. I know eventually I had lost consciousness and it had felt good to let go of the pain.

Now, I was alive but I had let a man that I didn't know very well and I didn't love do something so personal and humiliating to me that I couldn't live with myself.

What did he mean that he had made me like a virgin? Why the hell did he think we had marriage plans? What the hell did I do here?

Oh God, Lester. He would hate me. How could I ever face him again? I was so ashamed.

When we arrived at Rangeman it was almost purposefully quiet. Cal carried me to level 3 and Ranger opened the door to an apartment. It smelled new. Cal set me down on the side of the bed, kissed my forehead and left. Tank came over, did the same and left.

Stephanie arrived and went into the bathroom and ran water in the tub.

Bobby arrived with medicine and told Ranger, he'd help Steph from here.

Ranger turned and walked out the door too.

Bobby said, "I need to ask you a difficult question Chopper. Can you remember if there was penetration before you passed out?"

I couldn't look at him. I whispered, "maybe a little."

"Okay" he said, "just checking to see if there was evidence we needed to get from you. There wouldn't be any."

Bobby gently unwrapped me from the blanket and threw it on the floor. I winced from his touch. He looked at me and said gently, "Remember this Chopper. I am a medic and no one under this roof will ever hurt you." He picked me up and took me into the bathroom and gently set me in the tub with my foot and casted arm hanging over. Then he left the room.

I was numb. I was weak and drained. Stephanie came in and gently helped me wash all that we could away except for the bad memories.

They wouldn't ever go away.

Stephanie called to Bobby and asked him to lift me out and help wrap me in a robe. He helped towel dry me and pulled the robe around me.

Bobby carried me to the bed and sat me down on it. He then took a pill from a prescription bottle and handed it to me with a glass of water.

He kissed my cheek and said, "Get some rest Chopper."

Stephanie said, "I'll stay with you Mandy, Okay?"

I didn't look at her. I said, "Thank you but if it's okay I would really just like to be alone." She sighed, stood up slowly and then I finally heard, "I'll see you in the morning." She left the room..

I looked at the floor and I remembered the words "Dumpster Girl".

I really was like trash. He did what he said he was going to do. The whole city knew me now as the 'dumpster girl'. Then I let another man do that to me.

Why didn't I just die. My Boss watched a man touch me that way. I couldn't look him in the face again. I couldn't look at Lester again or any of their faces again.

I had no parents or any one to go home to.

The pain and shame was so searing.

I didn't want to wake up tomorrow.

I looked over at the prescription bottle on the nightstand. I opened the lid and poured the contents into my hand, opened my mouth and put them in. Then took the glass of water that was left there and swallowed. Then I laid down and closed my eyes and for the second time in just over a month made my peace with God and remembered the night I made love with Lester.

**Lester's POV**

I woke up and I was back in the fucking jail cell. I stood up and glared at the camera.

I yelled, "What the fuck is it? Let me out! Whatever it is I can handle it!"

I started pacing like a caged animal. This was about Mandy and I needed to know.

It must be bad if they locked me up again.

I looked at the camera again. "Somebody come down here and talk to me now dammit!"

Ranger came through the door and down the hall and stopped at the cell.

I said, "Why do you keep doing this to me? You don't have enough confidence in me to trust me anymore? You don't think I can do this job anymore?

Then fucking fine! I quit! Just let me out and I will pack and leave."

Ranger said, "Lester, I would trust you with my life my brother and I won't let you quit."

"Then why, what has happened?"

Ranger sighed…"Stephanie called Amanda today and picked up on a bad vibe. It was her spidey-sense and as usual it was on target. We planned to just go in and get her and bring her home. We didn't include you because we didn't know what to expect and that turned out to be the right decision Lester."

"What the hell happened?..Is she okay?"

"She is here and should be asleep now", Ranger said.

"Let me out. I want to go see her."

"Lester, I wouldn't disturb her", he said.

"What the FUCK happened Carlos?"

"Visser was taking advantage of her. I think he had some weird fascination with her and he was keeping her like a possession."

Carlos dropped his head.

"What else?"

"He was raping her when we arrived. I also think the shock may have triggered her memory."

Again, the white hot rage. "Where is that mother-fucker?"

"Morrelli locked him up for the night on sexual assault charges", he said.

"If he wasn't locked up I would end his life tonight!"…"I know"..

"Let me out Ranger, I'm going to her and you would do the same if it was Steph. Nothing would keep you from her and you know it."

Ranger nodded…Then opened the door.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lester's POV**

I ran passed him into the elevator and smacked the button for level 3.

I ran out and down the hall to the new apartment door and I opened it and went to the bedroom. Mandy was laying across the bed in a robe. Her face was to the wall. I gently turned her over toward me and her eyes fluttered open. She raised a shaky had to my face and said, so low and sweetly; Lester I'm so sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I felt it too…

Then she closed her eyes.

I said, "Mandy, Mandy and she didn't open her eyes again. I shook her and she was limp in my arms. I looked at the pill bottle on the nightstand laying on it's side with the lid open. I picked it up and it was empty.

Like a slap, I realized what she had done…

"Oh God no"…I hugged her to me…"What have you done? I just got you home?"

I snapped my phone out and called Bobby…"Yeah.".

"Bobby come down to 3 ASAP it's Mandy. She took all those pills."

"On my way", Bobby said. "Call 911 just in case."

I called 911 and then called Ranger and Stephanie.

Then with tears in my eyes and a heavy heart, not for me but for her, I held her and waited.

**Stephanie's POV**

I had barely gotten in the door on 7 and Carlos came in and kissed me hard and began to fill me in on the rest of the details about Visser.

My jaw dropped open in shock and amazement.

I swallowed bile and cleared my throat.

I told him that I had remembered that one conversation and I had seen that strange look in his eyes the night he met Santos.

Carlos said, "That fucker gives a new meaning to the word covet."

I was bewildered though. I would have never have pegged Cal for a sicko'. I'm not really sure that I believed that he was. I think that as a rich and powerful man, he saw something he wanted and he just took it. What he wanted had been Mandy. Jeez..He must have been obsessed or madly in love with her.

Then Carlos's phone rang. "Yo"..Silence…"Be right there."…

With a pained expression he grabbed my hand and said , .."Let's go!"

We ran to the elevator and Carlos punched 3..

"What", I said…"what now?"

"Chopper just ate that whole bottle of pills. Bobby is on his way and an ambulance."

"Oh no..Oh I should've stayed with her. She told me she wanted to be alone. Why do we keep screwing up so bad with her?"

"It's worse than déjà vu, Babe….We're bleeding real blood these day."

Carlos called the control room and told them to watch for EMS.

When we got to the apartment on 3 Bobby was working on Mandy.

He literally had her bent over and sticking his fingers down her throat.

She began vomiting and one by one the pills were coming back up. Then he poured half a bottle of epicac down her throat.

Lester was holding her over and he was white faced…Then he looked up at Carlos and just glared at him.

Oh shit, that glare came with words attached and it said I am not going to forgive you this time for locking me up.

A minute later two EMT's came in. They consulted with Bobby and all agreed that they

should go ahead and take her to St. Francis hospital to keep her for over night observation even if she didn't have to have her stomach pumped.

Lester carried her to the gurney in the hall and continued to hold her head while she vomited. The EMT's rolled her away.

Bobby said, "I'm going to take a minute before I leave to see if I can determine how may of those pills she still has in her. Knowing that will help when she gets to the ER."

Ranger and I both nodded and we headed out to follow the ambulance.

We passed Tank and Ranger said, "You're in charge."

"Yeah, Boss."

**Amanda's POV**

Someone was holding my hand. I recognized this big warm paw and it gave me comfort.

Then I remembered, the attack, Cas, the guilt, humiliation, my mother and I was garbage. I'm still here. Why? I didn't want to open my eyes, I pulled my hand back and rolled away. I was wracked with humiliation and pain.

Lester said,.."Gorgeous you can run but you can't hide from me. I will always find you."

"Please just leave", I pleaded…

.."No"..

I rolled over and glared at him then I whispered, "We fucked, it was okay now leave me be. I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want anything to do with any man.

I'm going home to Kentucky and I'm going to try to start my life over again. Now go or I will call security and have you escorted out of this room", I spat.

He looked at me and took a deep breath and stood up. "I don't believe you but, I'll go."

"Goodbye Lester."

**Ranger's POV**

Lester came out of Chopper's room and said, "She kicked me out. She was mean to me", he grinned.

.."And why would you be grinning about this?"..

"Cause she's a big fibber", he grinned even bigger ..

"She says she's going back to Kentucky. I think we should lock her up."

"Santos, Have you lost your mind or are you just plain stupid?"

"Nope", the fool chirped..

"I think she's humiliated and hurting and needs some tough love."

.."So, your idea is to lock the poor girl up?", I asked exasperated..

"Yep"..

"She's just trying to push me away because she thinks she is no longer worthy of Lester."

.."What?"..I had to laugh.

"She can kick my ass and give my boys names? I love that girl."

"You are so messed up and the twisted thing is I think you are probably right."

I gave him a smack. "Brother you got some balls. I just hope she doesn't relieve you of them."

He did finally grimace..right before he punched me.

**Amanda's POV**

I felt awful about the things I said to Lester. But, I had to. I knew the best thing to do was pack and go back home tomorrow. I could leave all of these painful memories behind. I could try to make a new start where people didn't think of me as dumpster girl or somebody to be pitied.

I sighed..I had to go to the restroom and I pushed myself up and wobbled in.

I came back out and lay back down. I just needed to get through the night and then I could pack and get out of town.

I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes.

A pillow slammed over my head and a cold voice said, "Did you miss me honey? I'm back to finish the job I started. Maybe I'll take a look under this hospital gown to check out my old handiwork."

I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe. My mind was frantic and then I got angry, really angry! Nobody had the right to just keep taking what they wanted from me!

I focused my body and then I reached down with all of my might and I grabbed everything I had and I pushed up and swung and stunned him with my cast and then I turned out of his grasp and kneed him in the gut as hard as I could. I smashed him in the balls and punched him toward the door. I pushed on the door and kicked his sorry ass though it, across the hall and he staggered and started sliding down the wall. "Oh no you don't fucker, I'm not done kickin' you yet!" I kept on swinging and punching and moving toward the outside doors of the hospital ER and I heard a voice that said, "Where you going baby?"

"I'm takin' out the trash!"

.."Need some help?"..

.."Nope"..

Then I punched once, twice, and hammered one more powerful round house kick and sent him out the doors and he slammed and skidded on the pavement and went still.

Then I stood over his pathetic piece of shit body and spat on him.

"Don't fuck with the fillies, you 'll lose every time you bastard!" Then I kicked him in the head with my cast as hard as I could one more time just to make sure he got the message.

I heard Ranger mumble something about the 'cop shop' and a bonus.

I was puffing and sweating so hard, so full of adrenaline, I started feeling dizzy and then my whole body went to jelly.

**Ranger's POV**

I was just trying to explain to Lester that he had a good chance of losing his family jewels and then he punched me and fine I'll give him that one. Then we heard a commotion in the hall and looked up to see the Chopper in action.

We watched for a minute wide eyed and gaping mouths as this woman who had been in a hospital bed with an uncertain future not many day before moving with a rabid determination.

Amanda was kicking Cullen's ass down the hallway.

Lester was all puffed up looking at his girl with pride and amazement and I have to admit it was a thing of beauty I'll never forget.

Lester tried to talk to her but, she was too busy kicking ass.

She said she was taking out the trash. She kicked him all the way out the door and spit on him.

I walked up next to Lester and looked down at Cullen, looked at Lester and we both had big grins on our dumbstruck faces. "Damn, She's still in there."

"Chopper, I'll deliver what's left of this piece of shit to the cop shop for you and you're going to get a big bonus on your next paycheck."

She was red faced and puffing and then her eyes went glazed, I elbowed Santos and said, "Get ready to catch that tiger." I smiled.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Amanda's POV**

I woke up groggy and sore and my head was aching. I saw bars. Was I in a jail cell. My mouth was dry and I looked up and Lester was there. I was laying on his lap and I said, "This is so not a good pillow."

"Well you have your hand around my ass and your face in my zipper. It turned me on."

I reached up and punched him. "Everything turns you on Lester, a puff a wind will turn that thing on."

"Jeez", I raised up and rubbed the side of my head. "If I had laid on that much longer it would have given me a migraine."

Lester grinned, "Impressive ain't it?" Waggle waggle with the brows.

I whispered in his hear, "actually a thing of beauty". Lester beamed, then looked down at his crotch, "dammit! You did that on purpose."

I sat up and rolled my eyes for the camera.

"What am I doing in here? Let me out. I gotta' leave today."

"I 'm letting you out when you admit that you're worthy of Lester."

"What? Are you on crack?"

I got up, hobbled a couple steps and looked in the camera again. "Can you guys let me out so I can go home please? How did I get here anyway? Hello?"

Lester took a Dumbo sticker out of his pocket and smacked it on the camera.

Then he turned around and grinned at me and came stalking over.

"What are doing? Lester? LESTER?!"

..Oh Sigh.."Lester".."Yeah"...(wet smacking noises)…"I didn't really mean what I said okay".."I know"..(more smooching and a yummy sounds).."You're a big fibber".."Am not".."Are too"..

"Lester".."Yeah".."Just shut up and kiss me!".."Yes Mam!"..

**Stephanie's POV**

Carlos went down in a little while and let Lester and Mandy out of the cage so they could come up for lunch. Lester was right about locking her up. She seemed a lot better.

Lord knows she had a lot to work out in her poor head. But, if she stayed then Lester would wait as long as it took to get his girl again. He was loopy in love with her.

Mandy had gone down to shower and change her clothes. In a little while she hobbled into my office. "Stephanie, I need your help with something."

I walked over and hugged her. "Anything, you name it. What can I do?"

"I need you to help me find out some information. I think Visser has done something to me and I need to find out what it is. Something maybe when I was in the hospital."

That got my attention. "Like what do you mean?"

She said, "he said some weird stuff to me like making me like a virgin and I was like new for him and he was going to make me his bride. He was talking creepy about a wedding and bleeding. He had kind of hinted that was the reason he was doing the you know..other..the butt stuff.

"What? Shit! I think we need to put a call in to your surgeons. I'll leave a message right now." I picked up the phone and called RWJ Hospital and left urgent messages for both surgeons.

"Can I wait here?", she asked. "Sure you can?"

"Stephanie?" "Yes?"

"You were trying your best to help me and I appreciate that", Mandy said.

"Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

"Any time you want me to kick some ass for you, just let me know." We both smiled.

"It's a deal because I'm not going to be myself for a few months yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm knocked up, gonna' have a bambino, rug rat, little Ranger."

"Get Out! Congratulations! I can't wait! You know if I'm gonna' be an aunt I'm teachin' em' discipline."

"Deal."

A call came on my line and I started to hand her the phone and she said, "no you".

I answered, "Stephanie Plum, Yes Doctor Franklin, I called for Amanda Smith. She's here and we are enquiring about her surgeries. Did she have any unusual surgery? Sure I can hold..I appreciate that."

"He's pulling the information on all of them for us." A nod.

"Yes, I'm here. Why was this particular one done? He ordered it? Thank You Very Much."

Jeez, it was hard to look her in the eye.

"Uh, Mandy. You are in fact a virgin again."

"What?"

"Dr. lover boy bought you a hymenoplasty."

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A FREE CASTRATION!"

Heads popped in the door. Carlos, then Tank.

"OF ALL THE…I AM REALLY PISSED NOW..DAMMIT I HAVE HAD

ENOUGH! SOMEBODY GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO FUCKING BREAK!"

Wow..she was gonna' blow…

More heads popped in Bobby, Lester.

"BULLSHIT! I ALREADY BEEN THERE. I LOST THAT THING BEHIND THE BLEACHERS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND THAT IS WHERE IT'S BURIED AND THAT IS WHERE IT SHOULD STAY!"

Two more heads Cal and Hal.

She was hobble stomping around the room in circles now cussing like a seasoned sailor..

These guys were army rangers and I swear I thought I saw a couple of them blushing.

"I AM GOING TO TEAR HIS DICK OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS AND SEE HOW HE LIKES IT!"

Hector peeped in with big eyes. I saw a few winces.

"I'M THE FUCKING BRIDE OF FRANKENSTEIN!"

"BOBBBBY!..."

"I'm right her sweetheart." Ram popped his head in.

"GET ME A PAIN PILL, STAT!"

"You need a sedative too?"

"NO!"

"LESSSTER!"

"I'm right here baby."

"GET A RUBBER AND GO TO THE APARTMENT ON 3! NOW!"

"Why?"

She glared at him. "THE BUSINESS! WE SMUSH AND YOUR GONNA' BUST THE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I'm confused and I'm starting to get nervous and sweat."

"DO YOU HAVE A RUBBER?".."no".."I NEED A RUBBBBER!"

About three hands shot out holding a condom. She snatched all three and they pulled their hands back like they had been burned.

"LESTER! YOUR COMING WITH ME!"

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on."

"I'M THE NEW BITCH BRIDE OF FRANKENSTEIN AND YOUR GOING TO DEFLOWER THIS VIRGIN RIGHT NOW!"

"What? NO!" He looked to me for help with the big puppy dog eyes. There was fear there.

"FINE! IF YOUR NOT MAN ENOUGH THEN I'M GONN'A NEED A VOLUNTEER TO DO IT?!"..she turned around and glared at the door opening.

About three guys whimpered and actually covered their crotches. Hal turned blood red and ran.

"BOBBY! THIS IS MEDICAL RELATED SO YOU DO IT! COME ON!"

"Chopper, I'm confused and shook up too I don't know whether to give you a pain pill or an enema? Or, put you back down in the cell again before you hurt somebody."

By this time I had the nervous giggles. These commandos were in fear. Somehow I knew that they would have rather been in a firefight in Afghanistan than in this room right now. This battleground was getting ugly.

"CAAL!" One of the guys turned, "he gone."

I thought I heard her mumble, "a fucking flamin' skull on his forehead and he's a big chicken!"

"HECTOR!"

"Que', Chit No!"

"CHIT YES! JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND THINK OF IT AS HACKING!"

Hector pointed at her .." Est'as listo' despectivo, Si!", Then he made the crazy sign with his finger.."Tu' Loco chica!"..and he turned and huffed away shaking his head and mumbling in spanish.

I grabbed my stomach. I think he said something about a loony bin. Tears were rolling down my face now.

"TAN.." "Oh hell no!" Tank was on the run.

"YOU..whats your name again?"

"Ram."

"PERFECT! COME WITH ME!"

"NUh Uh! Man, I'm goin' back ta' L.A., I thought the bitches was crazy back there…"

"STEPHANIE! GIVE ME YOUR GUN!"

I giggled, checked the safety and handed it to her. Carlos, said, "Are you nuts?! Is this funny to you?" I nodded and was shaking with laughter.

She had reduced an army to dust.

I was just goin' with it. We didn't have too many days like this anymore.

"SOMEBODY IS GONNA' BUST THIS MOTHER NOW OR I'M GONNA' START SHOOTIN' PECKERS!"

Carlos whispered to Lester, "Do something man!"

"Like What?"

"At least wrestle that gun from her!"

"Nuh, Uhh."

"Man you're fucked. If she's this bad now just wait till she's pregnant. With raging hormones she'll be lethal!"

"Oh, that's just mean!"

"I'm just sayin'."

"BUNCH OF PUSSIES!"

Then she dropped the gun and stomp/hobbled out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Ranger snatched the gun.

"What the hell was that Stephanie? I'll be damned if I was going to interrupt her I was afraid! I was starting to shrivel, your going to have to check me for damage later."

I laughed. Ranger was rarely afraid of anything.

"Dr. Visser had her fitted with a new hymen and she's pissed."

Ranger said, "Instead of knocking him out I should have broken his neck. She frightened my men."

"Poor baby..Let mommy make it better." I chuckled and he smirked at me.

He said, "I'm going to spank you because you enjoyed that so much." Then he grinned.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Note-Super smut alert

**Chapter 20**

**Lester's POV**

Man, I was terrified there for a few minutes and thought my girl had snapped.

Stephanie explained it to us. She was just mad and that little temper tantrum may have been good for her. I hoped the more frustration and anger she let out, the more she'd start to get her confidence back. She was HOT when she was pissed!

That Bastard! What the fuck? I was pissed off too and felt sick for her. I don't think losing that thing was any woman's favorite memory. I understand it hurts like hell. My girl had endured more indignity than most people endure in a lifetime. I felt guilty because I hadn't been here to protect her when all this shit was happening.

I went and talked to Bob and headed to the apartment.

When I opened the door to the bedroom, Mandy was laying on the bed crying.

"Baby? Take this, it's from Bob. It's your pain pill."

"I know now what you were trying to ask for. You sure you want to deal with this right now? I love you and I'll do anything for you but I don't like the idea of causing you more pain."

She raised her head, snuffled and swiped her hand across her face.

"Lester, I feel like the Bride of Frankenstein, like this is unnatural and it is. I want it out of me and gone now", and she sobbed.

I pulled my shirt off and dropped it, went to get her a glass of water and tissues to wipe her tears and came back to the bed.

I handed her the glass and she downed the pain pill. I began to wipe her tears with the tissues and kissed her gently. She kissed me back and I pulled her to me and held her.

"You feel warm and safe Lester, you always did", she said. I felt a warm tear roll down my my chest. I remembered Steph's words, "_Her heart will find you again_."

I pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped the clasp of her bra.

She said, "Lester, I have to warn you It'll probably be hard for you to look at me now."

"Why?" "Because of all the scars. I don't look the same", she whispered.

I smiled. "I can match you scar for scar baby. I been in some battles and I've had my share of knife wounds and broken bones and bullet holes. I got a little bullet hole scar on my butt. You wanna' see it? It's cute, looks like a little dimple now." I winked..

She snuffled and giggled and took my face in her hands and kissed me gently.

"This is why I love you too, Lester Santos."

"I 'm pretty talented in bed you know", I said. "This a challenge but, it might end up bein' my best work"… "Oh brother"..She giggled.

"I am going to pleasure you good before, during, and after. I already hung the do not disturb sign out, gorgeous. Bobby sent me in with supplies and rations too."

She giggled again…

I finished undressing both of us and placed a towel under her. I took my baby in my arms and kissed her softly at first and then hungrily with my tongue. I suckled her neck and whispered how much I loved her in her ear. I kissed her cheek and the scar on her shoulder and on her breast and both her hips. I picked up her broken hand and brought it to my face.

She looked at me and said softly, "your kissing my scars."

"Mmm, I'm gonna' make all these boo boo's better baby." Little giggle

I drew circles around her swollen nipples and her little belly button and then..I parted her and touched that sweet little clit that throbbed at my touch. I had missed her so much.

She surprised me and said, "Lester, kiss me all over like the first time".."Yum, My Pleasure.. Mam!" God, I loved this woman. I kissed her breathless and when she was at the edge of climax, I said, "ready baby?"

I kissed her and slid my shaft into her slowly and when I touched the damn hymen, I stopped. I couldn't look at her knowing this was going to cause her pain.

"Lester, hold me and push hard. It will only hurt for a minute." She was brave as always.

"Yes mam", I said softly in her ear and I didn't procrastinate, I pushed through and took her mouth.

She started to whimper and wiggle away and I held her and kissed her through the pain.

She turned her head and gasped, "please stop, please stop Lester."

"Mandy, It's done. Just stay here and be still for a couple minutes then when I move it shouldn't hurt anymore.

"Um, I'm starting to feel the pain pill now", she said. "Good baby."

Her eyes glazed over. "Okay I'm ready Lester." I had to laugh.

I started to do small soft strokes and then when she moaned, longer slow strokes.

She sighed and spread her legs wider and hugged herself closer to me.

God, this woman was so sexy and I was crazy about her.

Then I began to move all the way out and all the way in. It was so erotic my eyes rolled back into my head and she was groaning.

"This feels so good now Lester." She was taking deep breaths.

"Lester, you know what Visser did?" "Yes baby and I'm so sorry"

"Doesn't it make you ashamed of me?" I stopped. "No, Why would I be ashamed of you because that fucker and Cullen hurt you?"

"Would it be weird if I asked you to take those memories away sometime too?"

"What do you mean?" "To do it that way with me", she whispered.

Then I choked. "Baby, that's usually a big step for a couple and it's fine if done for the right reasons."

"It can be pleasurable for a man and a woman with boundaries. As long as it is consensual and done with tenderness. It's supposed to be a very erotic place. Tell me honestly why you want to try?"

She sobbed, "Because the only memories I have are the painful ones. I want you to change that, Lester"..

Mercy woman. "We'll talk about it some time but, not today" and I kissed my sweet baby tenderly and began moving inside her again.

"Honestly, your suggestion happens to be one of my top fantasies baby, after triplets but that was before you."

"SHUTUP LESTER! I'm tryin' to concentrate on a monster orgasm here!"

"Yes Mam!"..I grinned.

I whispered in her ear how much I loved every inch of her. I told her I thought I'd never get to love her this way again. I moved us on our side and pulled one of her legs over mine and pulled her to me tight. I kissed her lips and her beautiful neck and rubbed her back and her sweet ass. We continued the slow building rythym. I pulled away a little and looked at her face.

"Does it hurt baby?" "No, Lester I'm going to come soon."

I looked down and there was a lot of blood between her legs.

"Baby lets bathe you and check you to see if your okay."

"No, Lester" she breathed, "give me an orgasm now or I will call for backup!"

I chuckled, "that's my girl"..

Mandy begged me to move faster and I whispered, "no my sweet baby close your eyes and focus." I continued the slow methodic slide and felt my own orgasm building. I slipped my fingers between us to touch her and she grabbed onto my ass and pulled me to her.

She began to moan and I moved a little deeper and slower. I felt the wave coming just before she screamed and clinched me and the next wave hit me and I yelled her name and exploded inside her. I gasped as she continued to clinch me and spasm leaving me empty and limp. We lay there gasping for breath a few minutes.

"Holy shit, Mandy! I'm wasted right now baby", I said, "I don't know if I can give you a better memory than that one!"

She moaned. "That'll do just fine Santos. You did your job and did it well."

"I'm going to get up and run a bath for us."

I went to the bathroom and ran water in the tub, came back and picked her up and kissed her. "You are going to kill me woman."

"It'll be my pleasure", she giggled.

I carried her to the tub and put her in and then slipped in behind her.

I began to wash the blood and the bad memories from between her beautiful legs as she lay against me.

She said, "I bet Ranger and Steph never talk about butt stuff."

"I don't know about that I think Steph is pretty freaky. She has this thing for hot gorilla sex. Gorillas are a little kinky you know."..

"How would you know that!", she elbowed me.

"She has a habit of saying her thoughts out loud."

"Oh she didn't say that!"..I giggled.

"Lester?" "Yes?"

"I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I already knew that and I forgive you because you didn't know that you were."

"Steph is gonna' have a baby."

"I know." "I never wanted to", she said.

"Do you now?" "With you?" "Yeah"..

"I Might."..

"Well, the butt stuff won't get us a baby gorgeous." That got me elbowed again.

She giggled. "Kiss me Lester, I adore you my big speckled puppy."

"Yes, mam, I love you too."

I got out and wrapped my girl in a towel and kissed her hard.

She looked down gazing at my cock and I got hard as a rock again.

She shook her head, "do you need a little help with that?"..

"Maybe I do. Just has to be the right girl for the job."..

"Take me to the bed", my baby said.."I can see this needs attention and I'm definitely your girl.".."Yes..mam."

I carried her to the bed and laid down and she straddled me with her casted foot straight out laying next to my head.

"What's your plans baby girl?"

She sighed.."I'm just thinkin' about stuff."..

She took her casted hand and grasped my hand and then two of my fingers and put them on her breast and started rubbing circles around her nipples.

..She looked like she was in deep thought..

Then she took her other hand and grabbed two of my fingers and pulled them to her clit and started making slow circles.

Shit woman! She had this beautiful serene expression on her face and then she sighed and smiled like she was content and I thought I was going to explode. I was so turned on.

This new beginning with my girl was going to be exciting and I couldn't wait for the next chapter if she didn't kill me first.

Then she raised her hips, looked down into my face and slowly took me inside of her.

She said, "Lester I think I'm gonna' be okay now."..she kept moving slowly up and down and my eyes were rolling back in my head.

"I don't feel so humiliated and ashamed anymore.", she said and she reached around and took my balls in her hands and massaged them. "Damn! woman…What you do."..

"I'm lucky and feel safe and secure with you and my friends."..Then she leaned over and kissed and licked my nipples…"Mmmm."..I groaned..

"Gorgeous..I LOVE you and I'm glad but, have mercy and please shut up and focus because I am about to explode and I don't want to do it alone!"..Then she giggled.

She pressed her breasts against me and her long hair splayed over my chest and she took my mouth and kissed me exploring with her tongue and suckling my earlobe and neck. She began to move faster and her eyes became smoldering and bright and we both felt the waves coming and then I grabbed her sweet ass and took over and I pushed into her with three long strokes and we both exploded. She spasmed and fell onto my chest finally still.

When I got my breath I said, "Mandy, do you hurt?"

She gasped, "Les, I can't feel pain cause' the pleasure won't stop."

I grinned, "I did good huh gorgeous?"

"Yes, yes you did." and she snuggled into me and closed her eyes.

TBC


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Amanda's POV**

Two day later I was feeling stronger and more like my old self.

Ella pampered me at breakfast with my favorite foods and then I headed to the gym. Bobby had cleared me for Tai Chi because it was low impact and I was so happy,

I felt like I was gettin' on with my life finally.

When I got to the gym I was met with a tidal wave of black uniforms and pearly white grins.

There were multi colored, freshly plucked rose petals sprinkled all over the mats and a huge ugly banner that said, "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR DE-FLOWERING CHOPPER!" It looked like it had been hand painted by kindergarteners.

This was so naughty and embarrassin'! I was gonna' have to jerk some knots in some tails! Then this evil idea settled on my brain.

"Mornin' Guys!" _"MORNING CHOPPER!"_

"I got some bad news boys."

"Operation De-flower was a No-Go."

"A total hit and miss."

"Failed Mission."

"Big.. Ass.. Clusterfuck"..

They looked at Santos with shame and sadness in their eyes. Like he was a fallen comrade.

Lester put his hands on his hips and was giving me the, WTF your killing me look.

"It was a FUBAR'D attempt guys."

"So, I'm gonna' need your help with this mission.

Line up boys and drop trou'!..

Gotta' see who's got the goods to complete the objective."

Now all those pearly white teeth had been replaced by the whites of their big eyeballs and it looked like about half were ready to go AWOL.

Behind me, a Ranger rarely seen, bent over grabbing his gut and fell over on the floor with hysterical laughter.

The end of this story…

I hope you enjoyed this. My thinking about the love making between these two was that her being adventurous and he an ex-playboy it would be unique, a little kinky, fun, but extraordinarily tender and satisfying for them. They would never be bored.

The Cartel story was true but the jail cell was Chicago and Zambada did actually complain to the paper about the conditions.


End file.
